The King and I
by GoldenHelikaon
Summary: ON HOLD. AU. Slash. Mpreg. LMSB. King Lucius and Queen Narcissa are said to have a perfect marriage, until of course, the King’s passionate affair comes to light in the form of a child.
1. Thoughts

****

**The King and I**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the familiar characters, however much I wish I did.

****

**Summary: AU. Slash. Mpreg. LM/SB.** King Lucius and Queen Narcissa are said to have a perfect marriage, until of course, the King's passionate affair comes to light in the form of a child.

****

**Warnings:** See summary. Don't like? Don't read.

For the duration of this story, Lucius is ten years older than Sirius and Co. instead of the usual six.

**This chapter is going to be a mix of thoughts and daydreams. They will be in **_Italics_ **and you should be able to tell the thoughts from the daydreams**

_……………………………………………………………………………………_

_****_

_**Chapter 1:**__ Thoughts_

__

It was bliss. Absolute bliss. The skin on skin contact, the feeling of being completely filled, the long, silky blond hair brushing against his sweaty skin. The lustful moaning, the whispered promises of being together forever, no matter what. Relaxation after love making, cuddling in the candlelight, quiet talking of life and love.

That's how it should still be.

Thirty year old Sirius Black stood in only a loose pair of black trousers in front of his full length mirror. He stood side on as he surveyed his unusually chubby figure, and the stomach that he didn't usually have. He used to have barely an ounce of fat on his once lean frame, but that was before he had gotten pregnant.

Pregnant by the King.

How many men could say that?

Though nobody was supposed to know that he had been sleeping with Lucius Malfoy, their relationship had been a secret for twelve years now, or nearly twelve years. The last eight months did not count because he had not seen the father of his child. All he had seen of the blond royal were newspaper and magazine articles, and monthly deposits into his Gringotts vault to keep himself and the baby fed and sheltered.

Sirius's own friends didn't even know who the father of his one-month-old son was, not that it mattered, they probably wouldn't believe him. Who would? Anyway, for all they knew, the King was blissfully married to a beautiful woman. That particular woman, however, happened to be Sirius's older cousin, Narcissa. He had been wanting to tell them since the start of the affair, but he couldn't be sure that they would stay quiet or not.

If it ever got out, there would be a huge scandal – it would show that the King was gay and unfaithful, that his lover was the Queen's younger cousin, and that the only heir to the throne was an illegitimate love child.

Though at the moment Sirius didn't care about any of this. All he cared about was looking after his baby son and waiting for the baby's father to turn up.

But it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon, Sirius hadn't had a single letter or a reply to his own, floo chats or visits from the King in months. Not since he had told the man that he was pregnant.

Sirius sighed and went to put a shirt on, he had to stop all this thinking and staring at his changed body, it was starting to depress him a bit.

__

___"You know perfectly well what would happen if anyone found out about this," purred Lucius into his younger lover's ear before he went back to kissing the lightly tanned neck beneath him._

___Sirius arched his back a little bit and ran his fingers through the blond's long hair, "Don't care…Mm…"_

___Lucius nipped his way up Sirius's neck and to his lips, "I know you don't, but I do. I don't want to drag you down with me if we're caught."_

___Sirius pressed a kiss to the tip of the blond's nose and smiled, "I am twenty eight, Lucius, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself," he found one of Lucius's hands under the bedclothes and brought the tips of the long fingers to his lips. "Anyway, it might be quite exciting to be part of a royal scandal."_

___Lucius removed his hand from the dark haired man's and slumped onto his back next to his fellow adulterer, "I was afraid you'd say that."_

___"Aw, live a little, your highness. It might never happen."_

___Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow, "I am incapable of _living a little,_ you know that…and stop calling me that."_

___Sirius got to his knees and crawled over Lucius until he was straddling the blond's lithe body, "I know you love me," he teased._

___Lucius snorted, "Hardly."_

___The younger man lowered his head to the juncture of Lucius's shoulder and neck where he bit down lightly on the pale skin, causing a whimper to escape the King's throat. He knew that was Lucius's most sensitive spot, other than his manhood of course, "Not so tough now, are we?"_

___Lucius grunted, "Fuck you, Black."_

___"Please do."_

Sirius dearly missed those long private nights when he and Lucius relentlessly teased each other, talked, made love and teased some more. He needed to find the blond King and talk to him. He still didn't entirely understand why Lucius hadn't been around for the duration of his pregnancy and the birth of their son, sure it was getting a little obvious that the King had been up to something scandalous but nobody knew what it was. He was almost certain that no one would have suspected that the King was having an affair with his wife's cousin.

Unless, of course, Narcissa had realised what her husband had been up to the past twelve years. He wouldn't put it passed her to hold it over Lucius's head, to keep them apart. She could easily blackmail the blond, mainly because he refused to damage his public image anymore than it had been already with his major interest in the Dark Arts.

A cry rang out through the luxurious apartment and snapped Sirius right out of his thoughts; it seemed his as-yet-to-be-named son had just awoken from his afternoon nap.

Sirius sighed and went to his son's nursery, running a hand through his dishevelled short, dark hair. "Hey sweetie, what's the matter?" he picked the crying baby up out of the crib and tried to calm him down.

As he went about trying to calm his son down and checking the little boy's diaper, Sirius decided he would go about getting Lucius's attention very soon. Perhaps when he had shed his baby weight.

_……………………………………………………………………………………_

_****_

_**A/N:** _That was a very short first chapter I know, but bear with me. I'm also trying to give Sirius a bit of a vain streak, with his weight gain situation and all

_****_

_**Next Chapter:** _Remus and James make appearances, Sirius sheds pounds and tries to get the King's attention at a public function.


	2. Charity Ball

****

The King and I

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, actually, other than the idea.

****

Thank yous:_ Ceyxa, orlin, Eleonora1, brilliantbrunette89, inumoon3, CrazyForYou, EsScaper, SilverGlitterSprite, Mistress Vamp,_ _iamtherealmaverick,_ _Goddess of Gorgeousness, _and _Bulisen._

****

Eleonora1: Would it help if I said sorry? Anyway, I am trying to update my old stories but I'm having trouble with it at the moment, which is partly why I start new ones.

****

Inumoon3: The baby is already named, but Sirius has not decided on the name I have in mind yet.

****

Pairings: Lucius/Sirius, Severus/James, and Remus/Regulus. **Yes everyone is GAY. Why? Because I want them to be.**

…

****

Just to dampen any curiosity there may be, Lucius and Sirius's son is actually _Draco._

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 2:_ Charity Ball_

Sirius was sitting in an armchair in his apartment with his legs crossed and gazing off into space when the front door opened and James and Remus entered. "Are you two incapable of knocking or do you just enjoy annoying me?"

James grinned; he hadn't really grown up too much since the three of them had left school twelve years ago, although he did have his husband to keep him in line. "You still love us."

"I do not."

Remus punched James lightly in the arm, "How are you?"

Sirius leaned back in his armchair and stretched a little, "I'm fine, sleep deprived and enjoying the tiny bit of time I have to myself before he wakes up again, yourselves?"

James fell down into an armchair opposite Sirius while Remus claimed the couch, "I'm good," Remus nodded in agreement. "And how is the little angel?"

Sirius snorted, "What little angel?" he got up and headed for his kitchen. "He doesn't understand that daddy needs some sleep as well." When he came back from the kitchen with three bottles of the strong butterbeer with him, he noticed James and Remus regarding him suspiciously. "What?"

James took a bottle of his best friend; a frown set firmly on his face, "Just how much have you actually eaten in the last three weeks?"

Sirius handed the other bottle to Remus and rolled his eyes as he sat back down, "I have eaten _plenty,_ thank you. What are you implying anyway?"

"Si, you are significantly smaller than when we last saw you…" said Remus in concern, he knew how vain Sirius was about his appearance and it was just like the dark haired man to do something drastic to get his old body back.

Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly, he hated it when his friends did this just because of a slight change they always thought there was something wrong with him. Anyway, if he was going to try and meet up with Lucius soon he wanted the King to see him the way that he had been the last time they had been together. "There is nothing wrong with me, if that is what you are trying to say. I have just been eating healthily and working out, nothing more nothing less…except for the odd glamour charm every now and then." They were still regarding him suspiciously. "Honestly, I am _fine._ I appreciate the concern but you don't have to worry about me, I am an adult remember."

"You're also a single parent, you need some help," replied James pointedly.

Sirius ran a hand through his dark hair, causing it to stick up a little bit, "Yes, well…hopefully that status won't last too long. I plan to hunt the father down tomorrow night."

"You don't know if he's going to accept the responsibility though, do you?"

Sirius chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, Remus had a good point but he felt sure that Lucius wouldn't completely abandon him. Of course, it could just be his naivety showing through again. "I have every faith in him."

"Are you ever going to tell us who he is?" asked James curiously; he and Remus had been trying to get this out of Sirius for years now. At least, they felt sure it was the same man that had caught Sirius's heart so many years ago.

"No I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, you'd probably want to sever all ties with me if I do tell you. And two, you probably won't believe me anyway, so there's really no point."

"Nice to know how little you think of our friendship, Padfoot."

Sirius groaned quietly, "That's not what I meant, I just…I can't risk it, all sorts of crap could happen if it ever gets out and so far, we have done a very good job of keeping it low key."

James raised his eyebrows slightly, "Oh come on, Si, we won't say anything, we're not at school anymore. I mean, its not like he's the King or anything…" Sirius's eyes widened and he quickly got to his feet. "Sirius…he _isn't_ the King…right?"

Sirius quickly made his retreat to his son's nursery, "Erm…possibly…"

Remus choked on his butterbeer; "You're kidding, aren't you?"

Sirius leaned against the hallway wall and ran his hands nervously through his hair before heaving a deep sigh and returning to the living area, his eyes averted from the faces of his two closest friends. What was the use in hiding it? They knew the general truth now. "Yes, okay. I have been shagging my cousin's husband for the last twelve years…he got me pregnant, and I haven't seen him for nearly nine months now." He slowly raised his eyes back to look at his friends, and he saw that both had their mouths partly open and their eyes widened in surprise. "Do you see why I've been reluctant to tell you?"

James mouthed silently for a moment before he finally found his voice again, "…This isn't a belated April Fool's joke, is it?"

"See! I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Remus scratched his head, "Its not that we don't believe you, Si, but…this is big news, you can't expect us to get over it quickly." Sirius slumped back into his armchair. "That aside, do you really think he's going to take full responsibility for your son? I mean, I've heard things about that man and none of them were pleasant…he doesn't sound like a Prince Charming."

Sirius gazed down at the floor, no matter how much he wanted to deny it he knew Remus was right. He had suffered plenty from the King's arrogant and insensitive ways, but it still didn't make him love the man any less. "Maybe so, but he was happy when I told him I was pregnant."

"You still haven't seen or heard from him in months though, have you?" James shifted uncomfortably; it was obvious to Sirius that he was having a hard time accepting this.

"That may not necessarily be his fault," replied Sirius quietly. "He is a busy man, and I wouldn't put it past Narcissa to blackmail him or something if she's found out."

………

It was the next night now and Sirius was on his way to the King's Trust Charity Ball that he had been invited too, Remus and Regulus had agreed to baby-sit his son so he was free for the entire evening. An evening he planned to spend trying to talk with Lucius. He had been invited to this Charity Ball, not because he was an important person in the Wizarding World (far from it), but because he was a relative of the Queen. Regulus had been invited as well but he had decided not to go, for fear of having to face their mother.

After he had given his invitation to one of the doormen, Sirius entered the huge palace ballroom and gazed around at the splendour of the massive marble-floored room. As he scanned the room his grey eyes fell on a tall, elegant looking blond man who seemed to be deep in conversation someone that appeared to be the Minister for Magic. He took a glass of champagne from a house-elf's tray and continued watching the stunning blond from across the ballroom; he caught every little mannerism, every little bored or uncomfortable movement. He knew them all too well; he had spent a great amount of time studying the regal blond in the past and he had enjoyed every minute of it.

"I thought that was you, Sirius," came a voice from behind the dark haired man.

Sirius turned around and came face to face with the old Headmaster of Hogwarts, "Albus, hello. How are you?"

"I am very well, thank you," replied the old man, "And yourself? I hear that you have recently become a parent."

Sirius smiled slightly, "Yeah I have, my son's nearly two months old now."

"They grow up very fast."

"Oh good, I'll be able to have a full night's sleep sometime soon then, right?" replied Sirius half-jokingly, he really did want a proper night's sleep but he also didn't want his little son to grow up.

…

"Rem, have you been smoking something?" question Regulus Black as he gazed at his fiancé suspiciously.

Remus smirked and sat down, he had just put Sirius's son down to sleep, "No, I haven't. We interrogated him about the father and he spilled. I think he was being, excuse the pun, deadly serious."

Regulus raised his eyebrows slightly, he was still a little sceptical about what he had just been told, "My brother has been shagging the King since he was at school," he stated and Remus nodded. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Why didn't he tell anyone, is the question."

"You sure you're not yankin' my chain?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "You're as bad as James, he doesn't want to believe it either. But I do believe Sirius, and if you take a good look at that kid you can definitely see some Malfoy in him."

"So all that stuff about Siri being a slut…that isn't true at all?"

Remus put his feet on the coffee table and shook his head, "Unless being with only one person for nearly half your life constitutes as being a slut."

……

Sirius had been at this Charity Ball for over an hour now and he still hadn't been able to get very close to Lucius to try and make a secret meeting with him. Though he was now very desperate for the toilet so he left the ballroom and headed to one of the luxurious bathrooms down a red carpeted hallway. After he had relieved himself and washed his hands, he opened the door and started to leave only to find himself being pushed back into the bathroom and having the door locked.

"What are you doing here?"

Sirius raised his slightly wide eyes up to the face of the blond that he had been trying to talk to all evening, "I was taking a piss. Nice to see you too, by the way."

Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly at the sarcasm from the younger man, "I meant, what are you doing at the ball?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes as well; "I was invited. Anyway, you have no right to question me after what you've done."

"What did I do?" questioned Lucius in slight confusion.

Sirius smirked slightly, he was glad he had wiped that nasty look off the blond's face, he had never liked having it directed at himself. "Nearly nine months ago, I told you I was two months pregnant with _our_ child. Barely a week later I just stopped hearing from you; no floo chats, no letters, no anything! I wrote to you and I never got anything back either. You weren't there during my pregnancy, you weren't there for the birth of our son, and you haven't been there for his first couple of months of his life! _That_ is what you've done! I don't care if you're the fecking King either! Even you should be able to spare some time for your own damn child!" his fists were clenched at his sides and he was breathing heavily.

Lucius merely raised an eyebrow; "Do you feel better now?"

"No I bloody well _don't,_ and it's all your fault!" Sirius was pouting now and he folded his arms in a huff.

"You know, if you came here to have a discussion, yelling at me wasn't exactly the best way to go about it, was it?" replied Lucius, he folded his own arms and leaned against the bathroom door.

"Oh shut up," snapped Sirius. "What would you know about civil discussion?" He knew he was treading on thin ice now, Lucius would only take so much back talk from the few people he was close to before he turned on them. He had his head down in petulance, but he could feel Lucius's cold grey eyes practically boring into him and it was starting to get him a little on edge. "Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

Sirius looked up and straight into Lucius's eyes in annoyance, he could see amusement shining in the blond's eyes. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? My misery…"

Lucius sighed and moved towards Sirius a few steps; "I do not take pleasure in your misery, Sirius, despite the things people say about me. However, I should be allowed to complain here as well. I've written to you several times over the last few months and have never had anything back, I understand now that you probably didn't get any of them, but you should at least have taken the time to think of all the possibilities before yelling at me." His voice was very level and calm, considering the shouting he had just suffered and the scowling dark haired man in front of him. "Look, I'm not going to stand here and argue with you, I have to get back to get back to my guests. If we can sort out a time to meet somewhere then fine, I'll be there, but now isn't exactly the time for a deep discussion."

Sirius sniffed, "I want to know why I haven't gotten your letters."

"Maybe they were intercepted."

Sirius moved nervously from foot to foot for a few moments before he spoke again, "Are you free tomorrow?"

Lucius shook his head, "I won't have some spare time until next Saturday, the day before I go to Spain for a week."

"Next Saturday then? My place?" said Sirius hopefully. "We could even name our son."

"You haven't named him?"

"No, I was rather hoping both parents could be present to name him."

Lucius nodded slowly, "All right, your place next Saturday." Sirius chewed his bottom lip lightly. "You go out first, I do actually need the toilet."

Sirius smiled a little, he headed for the door but before leaving he pressed a kiss to the corner of Lucius's mouth, "I'm sorry for shouting, but I needed to get it out."

"Always lovely to know I hold some purpose in your life."

"You do. You're a good shag, Your Majesty."

"Shut up."

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Did that make up for the short first chapter?

****

Next Chapter: Lucius and Sirius's day together. Naming their son. Rumours are surfacing about the King having an affair.


	3. Royal Baby

****

**The King and I**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own incredibly much.

**Thank yous:**_ ripper roo, Jadwiga, brilliantbrunette89, Ceyxa, Mistress Vamp, orlin, Sweet-single, EsScaper, Little Black Poko-chan, inumoon3, ak-alterego, SilverGlitterSprite, Bulisen, iamtherealmaverick, redrose2310, _and _Eleonora1._

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

**Chapter 3:**_ Royal Baby_

It was very early on the Saturday morning that Sirius was expecting his royal lover to arrive, it was so early in fact, that it was still completely dark outside except for the dim light of the London street lamps. Sirius, though he was looking forward to seeing Lucius again, was wide-awake and very anxious. His anxiety wasn't due to his excitement over getting to see Lucius but because of something he had heard during his visit to Diagon Alley yesterday.

"You know, I hear the King is having an affair."

"His poor wife, have you heard who the slut is?"

"No, but I doubt it's the first time that wretched man has done this."

Sirius sighed and turned onto his side, he hugged his pillow and stared frowning at the wall. If people found out there would be a massive uproar, especially now that he and Lucius have had a child together. It was a complete and utter scandal; the royal Court would do something drastic to one or the both of them if they ever found out about the twelve-year affair. For one thing, the King's royal Court frowned upon homosexuals particularly ones that were very open or in the public eye, and the fact that their own King had a male lover would probably cause them to order an assassination or something of the same affect.

They could also force Lucius to abdicate his thrown if they really wanted too. Of course, the blond was not an easy man to persuade, he was also extremely stubborn, but there were definitely ways to overthrow his power if the Court and Ministry so chose too.

There was no way he could go back to sleep now so Sirius got out of bed, pulled on a pair of his baggiest slacks and a hooded sweatshirt before going to check on his son. He stood beside his little boy's crib for a few minutes, watching the baby sleep peacefully, a little thumb in his mouth and his fluffy blue rabbit (a present from his uncle Regulus) lying beside him. Perhaps after Lucius's visit today the little boy would actually have a name, instead of just being referred to vie pet names or by 'my son' or 'your son'. He smiled a little, it was quite obvious to himself as to who the baby's other father was, there was a tuft of white-blond hair on his head and Sirius felt certain that his son's face would take on the same shape as Lucius's as he got older.

Sirius leaned over the side of the crib and gently pressed a kiss to his son's forehead, he tucked the baby back in properly and quietly left the nursery. What was he going to do now? Lucius was arriving at nine this morning; as promised vie a quick floo chat, so Sirius had four and a half hours to spare. Of course, he could spend them sleeping as most normal people do but he couldn't sleep and his regular supplier of Sleeping Draughts would probably still be asleep as well. He fell down into his favourite plush armchair and flicked the television on with the sound down low in case it woke his son up.

_Why is there never anything on TV when you want something to watch?_ He thought in boredom as he started flicking channels. "Crap…crap…more crap…ew, early morning porn… My god, television sucks…" He flicked the television off again and started looking for a book or magazine to read, of course, he managed to get bored enough he could probably go back to sleep.

……

It was breakfast time in the Lupin-Black household and Remus and Regulus were both sitting at their kitchen table. Remus with his Daily Prophet in hand and a cup of tea in front of him and Regulus with his morning dose of strong black coffee and a rolled up copy of the newest The Quibbler in front of him.

"Hm, a new Minister for Magic will be appointed within the next week," said Remus in interest from behind his paper, though he received an uninterested grunt in return. "Drink some coffee, eat some sugar, liven up."

"I…" Regulus gave a huge yawn. "I am drinking coffee…and we're out of Frosties."

"You know what you can do about that then."

Regulus pulled a face at the werewolf, knowing full well that Remus couldn't see him, he then unrolled his copy of The Quibbler and upon seeing the front-page he choked on his coffee.

Remus lowered his paper and raised his eyebrows, "Are you all right?"

Regulus took another drink and nodded silently before holding up The Quibbler so that Remus could see what had shocked him so much.

****

**A ROYAL AFFAIR!**

**The King's Passionate Romance Uncovered**

"Oh no…" Remus chewed his bottom lip for a moment. "They could just be bluffing, I mean, it is The Quibbler after all. That rag is hardly a reliable news source."

Regulus raised an eyebrow, "And Rita Skeeter's bullshit ramblings are?"

"Well…"

Regulus took another gulp of his coffee as he scanned the front-page article in interest; he was far more awake now. "…Well, it doesn't mention who His Majesty is having the affair with, I mean it actually makes out that it's a women so…they can't have a reliable source anyway." Remus made an 'I told you so' noise. "But still, they don't start rumours like this for no reason, do they?"

"I guess not…"

…

"James…" Professor Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts, was trying to wake his husband up, which was no easy task. James slept like a very dead log, but Severus actually managed to get a grunt out of him this time. "Come on, wake up. There's something you need to see."

James grumbled and tried to burrow further down under the covers, determined to stay asleep for as long as he could.

"James," said Severus warningly, but to no avail. He tugged the covers out of James's grip and smacked the sleeping man around the head. _"Potter,_ wake up!"

James groaned, "Fuck off!" he wrenched the covers back out of Severus's hands and pulled them back over his head. "Too early…"

Severus rolled his eyes and got back to his feet, "Fine then, be that way. Just thought you would like to know that the little mutt's affair is out." He smirked as the covers practically flew off James who was by now, half sitting up.

"What? How? Who said…how the hell did you know?"

Severus raised his eyebrows slightly, "I know a lot of things that you have yet to tell me, and it is in the new edition of The Quibbler. Though it doesn't specify whether it's a male or female that the King is sleeping with, the article does have a fair bit of substantial evidence."

James blinked owlishly, "I wonder if Sirius knows yet…"

"Assuming he still reads the same crap as you do, then he probably does."

James frowned at his husband's back as the professor left their bedroom, "Excuse me, it appears that you, Severus, are the one that opened _my_ Quibbler today!"

"Yes, well," started Severus loudly from somewhere outside the bedroom. "Being married to you seems to have killed quite a large number of my brain cells. But I won't argue about it right now, I have a staff meeting to attend."

"Oh…fuck you, Snape!"

"Man of many words, aren't you?"

James growled and pulled the bed covers back over his head again.

……

It was now half past nine on Saturday morning and Sirius was fast asleep on his couch, after finding nothing to watch on television and trying to do a crossword puzzle in The Daily Prophet, he had finally fallen asleep.

"Sirius!"

Sirius jerked awake and immediately fell off the couch, upon having his name shouted so loudly. He sat up on the floor and tried to blow his hair out of his eyes as the source of the voice appeared behind the couch, "Could you not wake me nicely?"

"No."

Sirius glanced at the clock on the wall and back to the man behind his couch, "You're late."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, as he rested his cane against the back of the couch and then he took off his robes and placed them neatly over the back of couch as well. "A King is never late, Sirius, everyone else is simply too early."

Sirius frowned a little, "This is my place, I was already here, you daft blond." He hauled himself up off the floor and yawned.

Lucius raised both his eyebrows this time, "I could have you hanged for that insult, if I so chose too."

Sirius deliberately ignored that last sentence and headed into his kitchen, "How did you get in?"

"I Apparated."

"Oh…" Sirius went about preparing a bottle of milk for his son, who seemed yet to wake up which was a little worrying. "And what was with the panic, then?"

Lucius leaned against the kitchen doorframe, his arms folded, "Someone knows about us. It was in The Quibbler this morning."

Sirius looked over his shoulder to the blond King, his eyebrows drawn together in worry, "I-it was The Quibbler though…I mean, that's not exactly a reliable publication, is it?"

"Their articles always have some basis in fact, Sirius," replied Lucius seriously. As much as he enjoyed everything about being with Sirius, he really could not afford to let this relationship get out, and if he had to, he would call it off with his lover. Though he knew if he did that it would not end nicely, especially with Sirius's temper when he was upset. "Look-"

"Can we not discuss it right now, please?" said Sirius cutting his lover off, as he tested the temperature of the baby milk.

Lucius held up his hands in defeat, "Okay, we have discuss it sometime soon, though."

Sirius nodded, "I know, just not right now… I'm too tired for a serious discussion," Lucius opened his mouth to speak but Sirius continued on. "Anyway, you need to meet your son."

"Right now?"

Sirius smirked and walked past the King, was that a bit of fear he detected in that smooth voice? "You're not afraid, are you?"

"Why would I be afraid of a child?"

Sirius quirked his eyebrows and indicated for Lucius to follow him, "You're getting defensive now, so I must be right."

"Its not like I have had experience with child rearing."

Sirius entered the nursery, "What, and you think _I _did before this?" he smirked as he watched Lucius enter the nursery cautiously, his grey eyes focussed on the little human in the crib. "He won't bite, your majesty, he hasn't got any teeth yet."

"Still…this is unnerving for me," Lucius inched closer to Sirius and the crib and looked into it to see his child stirring from sleep. "I know I wasn't that cute when I was a baby."

Sirius snorted and tapped Lucius on the face, "You make up for that now though. Hold this," he handed the bottle of milk to Lucius before he carefully lifted their son out of the crib and held him carefully in the crook of one arm, making sure his little head was supported. "Thank you," he took the bottle back off Lucius and settled himself down in the nursery rocking chair to feed the little baby.

"He certainly eats like you do," commented Lucius, while he keenly watched the interaction between Sirius and their child. From watching this he was getting quite a warm, fuzzy feeling in his body and that wasn't something the King was entirely used too, especially considering he had been labelled a 'cold-hearted bastard' on countless occasions.

Sirius grinned, "He certainly looks like _you_ do, poor kid."

"Hey…"

"Good boy," said Sirius quietly, as the baby finished off the entire bottle. "You were hungry, weren't you?" Now it was time to burp the child, as he did so though, he looked back to Lucius. "Thought of any names?"

As rare an occurrence for him as it was, Lucius gave a small, very genuine smile, "I have, actually."

"You never cease to amaze me, Luce, honestly," replied Sirius, as he got back to his feet so that he could change the baby's diaper. "Are you going to tell me, or do you want me to mind read? …Oh, don't cry, please don't cry…that's my good little dragon…"

"Draco was one name that I was thinking of, actually."

Sirius pointed to his own head and then to Lucius's, "Great minds think alike."

……

After about half an hour of arguing over middle names for their son, Lucius and Sirius finally managed to agree on a full name – _Draco Brendan Malfoy-Black._

"Brendan?"

Lucius smiled slightly, "Means Prince."

Sirius nodded slowly, "Ah…Prince Draco Brendan Malfoy-Black…that is quite a mouthful to shout if he misbehaves…"

"I'm sure we'd manage."

……

After the two men had had lunch and Lucius had had a go at feeding baby Draco again, they were now on the couch together, Sirius using the blond as a pillow and his legs tucked underneath himself. Lucius had an arm draped around Sirius's shoulders and his head resting against the one using his shoulder as a pillow.

"If The Quibbler isn't bullshitting, then how do you think they found out?" asked Sirius quietly, it was now time for the serious part of their day back together and he was hoping that nothing too bad would become of it.

"I have a fair idea of how they found out…"

"Oh?" Sirius lifted his head so that he could gaze quizzically at the King.

Lucius nodded, "The owls we sent each other had been intercepted, and have been used against us."

Sirius frowned, "You said at the Ball, that they _may_ have been intercepted, you knew then, didn't you?"

Lucius sighed and nodded, "I did know then, I've known for quite some time, in fact, I just didn't say anything last week because I didn't want us to have the conversation in a bathroom… Don't look at me like that, I am not telling you who it is until I have found some legal way of getting rid them."

Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly, "So I take it this person has been blackmailing you, then?" Lucius rubbed his forehead and nodded. "…I guess that would explain some of the more uncharacteristic things you have done recently, then…"

"It would."

"You still could have told me last week, even if we were in the loo."

Lucius smirked humourlessly, "Admit it, you would not have let it drop right away, though, would you? The shouting you actually did probably attracted too much attention to that bathroom anyway, I'm surprise a name for my 'mistress' hasn't been given yet."

Sirius pulled away from Lucius so that there was about a foot in space between them, "You can't blame all this on me."

"I am _not_ blaming this all on you, Sirius," replied Lucius slowly and carefully so that it got into Sirius's head. "But really, you could have given it a little more thought before you started shouting at me last week."

"You should have silencing charms on your bathrooms," grumbled Sirius crossing his arms petulantly. "There was nothing stopping you from telling me to shut up."

"You probably would have cried."

"I would not!"

"Sirius, calm down," Lucius rested a hand on one of Sirius's knees. "I can tell you probably will soon if we continue arguing."

Sirius sniffed, "I've been pregnant, I have a reason to get a little emotional sometimes."

"I never said you didn't have a reason," continued Lucius, his long, piano playing fingers starting to trace patterns on one of Sirius's thighs. "Let me just look into it a little more, and I will let you know everything that I haven't told you."

Sirius shifted a little bit, he was rather enjoying those lovely hands sneaking further up his legs, though he was trying not to show it but failing miserably in hiding his delight. "When?"

"When I get back from Spain, in about a week's time," Lucius was now using his other hand to lightly trail up and down Sirius's right arm.

"Okay…" Sirius leaned his head into the hand that was now in his hair. "Mm…if you want to shag me, please…don't take all day about it…"

"Eager, are we?"

"I haven't had sex in _nine months,_ of course I'm eager," grumbled Sirius, shifting back closer to the stunning blond father of his son. "I should hope you haven't either."

Lucius cupped the younger man's face and brought their mouths together briefly, "I may not be loyal to my wife, but I am to you."

"Oh…good…" Sirius closed the gap between their faces again in a deep kiss, which was only the start of what the two men did for the rest of their day together.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

**A/N:** I hope that was all right. That 'daft blond' thing, don't be offended if you are blond/blonde because I am as well.

****

**Next Chapter:** Oh god, um… I really don't know… There will be more Remus/Regulus and Severus/James interaction, anyway. You'll have to be surprised!


	4. Taken

****

**The King and I**

**Disclaimer:** Its not mine. Its JKR's, she is the genius behind the characters, I am just borrowing them and using them for my own evil purposes.

**Thank yous:**_ Mistress Vamp, Sarahamanda, brilliantbrunette89, inumoon3, Ceyxa, EsScaper, Eleonora1, orlin, iamtherealmaverick, SilverGlitterSprite, _and _Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley._

**Eleonora1:** That is a very lovely offer (despite two of the pairings), but somehow I don't think you would be getting the updates for those two stories anytime soon, as I am such an appalling updater. I would not be offended by your title idea or anything by the way, go ahead and use it if you really want too.

As requested, one of the other couples will have a child.

The abbreviation '**MLE'** stands for Magical Law Enforcement, by the way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

**Chapter 4:**_ Missing_

"Do you…realise that we have been doing this…for exactly six years, tonight?" questioned Sirius after breaking a heated kiss with his secret lover; the one blond that every person in the Wizarding World knew about. The one blond that many feared, and many loved to hate.

"Yes, I do realise that, which is why I would like for you to shut up and allow me to continue with what I was doing," replied Lucius before grabbing a fistful of Sirius's shoulder-length black hair and closing the gap between their mouths again.

Sirius practically clawed at Lucius's robes with one hand, and he ran the other through Lucius's own shoulder-length white-blond hair, "Mm…controlling git…"

"I am the King, it is my duty to control," Lucius began to undo Sirius's shirt. "And I can control much better if you have no clothes on."

Sirius laughed and shrugged his shirt off, "I should hope that you don't control all of your lovely subjects like this…"

Lucius quirked his eyebrows, "Wouldn't you like to know," he kissed Sirius again, running his hands over the smooth, lightly tanned skin, drawing appreciative moans out of the younger man as he did so-

"AH!" Sirius's rather lovely dream was cut short when he rolled over in bed under the pretence that there was plenty of room left for his sleeping body to do so, but instead, he found the edge of the bed and went tumbling out of it and landing hard on the floor. "Ow…" the thirty-year old rubbed his head, which he had hit on the bedside table, grumbling at the unfairness of having his dream interrupted. When he was done with that, he hauled himself up and climbed back onto his bed and fell down onto his stomach, only to notice that his watch had the reading of _8:45am_ on it. "Oh pissing hell…" it felt like he had not slept at all last night, despite the fact that this was the first time he had woken up since about _10:30_ last night.

A loud cry broke his groggy thoughts, so Sirius forced himself to his feet and stumbled to his doorway, "I'm coming, Draco!"

…

In the mean while, things were not all that well in the quarters that belonged to the potions master of Hogwarts. Severus Snape was leaning against the doorframe of his bathroom, his arms folded and his eyebrows raised slightly at the cussing and grumbling form of his husband, who was crouched on the floor in front of the toilet.

"I will not be held accountable for any physical damage that I inflict upon you," growled James, his hands braced on the rim of the toilet bowl, his chest heaving from his deep breathing.

Severus slowly licked his lips, "James, you can not hold me fully responsible for your being pregnant. If I recall correctly, it took the _both_ of us to get you like this."

James forced himself to his feet and went over to the sink, "Still your sperm."

"I would divorce you if it were anyone else's," replied Severus coolly; he checked his wristwatch and sighed. "Look, I have a class in seven minutes time, can we talk about this later?"

James spat his mouthwash out and glanced in the mirror so that he could see Severus, "Okay… Can you make something to calm my stomach? Please?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, I will," he went over to James and pressed a kiss to the other man's unruly black hair. "I will see you later."

"Bye…"

James gazed at his reflection in the mirror, he supposed that he didn't really look that bad considering he had just been throwing up about the last three meals worth of food that he had eaten. He gave a big yawn and headed out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom, where he fell down on the big, comfortable bed and curled up with every intention of having another sleep.

Despite the fact that the two of them bickered and teased each other incessantly and unrelentingly, James and Severus did get along extremely well. They never used too, however, with vast differences and their history as great enemies in their first six years of Hogwarts, which all but hid a great underlying fondness. Their true feelings for each other had come out at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, and over the summer afterwards they owled each other constantly so that they could attempt to seal up the past and get to know each other better. During the course of their seventh year at Hogwarts their romantic relationship grew even more, and they eventually came out to the people who knew them the best. Sirius had been the only one that didn't like it to start with, but eventually he managed to see passed the 'slimy Slytherin' thing and actually make friends with Severus. Though they both only really tolerated each other for James's sake.

Three years after graduating Hogwarts, when they were both twenty-one, the two married in a small ceremony with only a few friends as witnesses. They had not so much been living in wedded bliss for the last nine years, as sometimes their bickering could lead to full blown screaming matches and end with one of them storming out or really hurting the other, but they did have a pretty solid relationship even with the ups and downs.

They had never talked about having children though…

……

Draco was now a perfectly healthy four-month-old little boy, he was developing well and he now had more white-blond hair on the top of his little head. He was a happy little boy and for that, Sirius was thankful, his son didn't cry nearly as much as he did in his first couple of months of life. In fact, Draco only really cried in the mornings now, and Sirius felt sure that that was only so that he would drag his butt out of bed faster instead of attempting to sleep in until nine-o clock, in stead of his regular _8:45_ wake up.

Sirius was sprawled on his couch, watching his son sleep in his little baby carrier on the coffee table. Unemployment had suited him well for a while but now he was starting to grow bored with not having to go to a job every day, and just living off of Lucius's ample amounts of money. He probably would have been able to get and keep a job had his association with his parents not made that impossible, Regulus was in the same predicament; but the two Black brothers could still live comfortable lives, which was fairly good for them.

At least he had plenty of time to spend with his son though, and he was grateful for that, despite becoming bored out of his mind in the times when his little dragon was fast asleep…Now for instance.

………

Four days later, Sirius awoke in his bed, all on his own. He had not been alone in it last night, however, because the King had paid his son and lover a visit to speak importantly with Sirius and to spend some time with the both of them. But it seemed that the blond had had to leave early for some reason or another.

The dark haired man stretched languidly and arched his back as he did so, he turned his sleepy eyes to his watch to see what the time was, but seeing the time shocked him to alertness and he sat up quickly. _9:25am,_ surely Draco would have woken up by now?

Sirius fought himself out of the bedclothes and got to his feet, he pulled on the trousers that he had been wearing yesterday and rushed to his son's nursery, which he found to be completely deserted. There was absolutely no sign of the little baby anywhere. He was starting to panic, as he did so, Sirius rushed out of the nursery and went frantically searching around his entire apartment.

Where was his son?

Sirius whimpered at the thought of his son being missing. Lucius wouldn't have taken Draco and not told him, would he?

Sirius rushed back to Draco's nursery and finally he saw a piece of paper in the pale blue painted crib, he tentatively picked it up and read it, his worst nightmares coming true as he did so.

**I ha**Ve YO_ur_ **S**O**N**.

_if _y**O**u ev**ER **want **TO** sEe hi**M **ag**AI**n, le**AVE** the Kin**G **and **PaY **ME t_e_n T_HO_Us**anD G**allE**_ON_**s in **S**_ic_**K**LeS

I **_WIL_**L contacT **YoU** sHoR**_tL_**y.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Sirius headed straight for his phone, but on his way he heard someone knock on his apartment door, maybe it was someone that could help him. He quickly changed his direction towards the door and upon opening it he saw his brother waiting there, a mildly annoyed expression on his face.

"We were meant to be meeting for breakfast if you remem…ber? Sirius, what's wrong?"

Sirius was practically pulling his hair out with one hand as he gave the ransom note he had found to Regulus, "Someone's taken him… I don't know what to do!"

Regulus closed the door behind him and led Sirius over to a chair and sat his older brother down, "I'm going to call the MLE, okay?"

Sirius sniffed and nodded, he then whimpered again and put his head down on the table on top of his folded arms.

"Yes, hello. I would like to report a kidnapping… It's my nephew, he's only four months old…"

……

Half an hour later, Sirius's apartment was buzzing with life, as six Magical Law Enforcement officers and two Aurors searched every inch of the apartment for any signs of a break in and evidence that would help them catch whoever had taken little Draco Black.

Sirius was sitting at his table going over how he found Draco was missing for about the fourth time already, the feeling of dread building up in him each time he did so. The slight comfort he had at the moment was the fact that his brother was firmly by his side, and rubbing his back every time the tears threatened to fall.

"Mr. Black, this ransom note says to 'leave the King'," said the head of this new investigation into the kidnapping of Sirius's baby. "Obviously you know what this kidnapper means, you are going to have to tell me if you want any help in finding your son."

Before Sirius could attempt to say anything, the three at the table heard the surprised voice of James Potter-Snape.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Regulus was the one to reply to James's question, "Draco was kidnapped sometime this morning while Sirius was asleep, ransom note was all that was left."

James rushed to Sirius's side and hugged his best friend, before he turned to one of his ex-colleagues, "Have you had any leads yet?" he had once been one of the best young Aurors in the business, but four years ago he had been on his death bed after a psychotic individual had attacked him; since then Severus had refused to let James go back into the business.

The man, by the name of Arsenius Dingle, shook his head, "None yet, James, in fact I was just questioning Mr. Black about a certain aspect of this ransom note," he turned his eyes back to Sirius who seemed determined not to spill details about his relationship with Lucius.

Regulus could see his brother was going to stubbornly refuse to say anything, so he sighed and took it upon himself to tell Dingle the truth, "I think what the ransom note meant by 'leave the King', is that whoever kidnapped Draco knows about Sirius's relationship with Lucius Malfoy. And it appears that whoever the kidnapper is, is going to blackmail Sirius with that information and his son."

Dingle nodded, a slight frown on his old face, he did not like being told the possible plans of a criminal by someone other than himself or a trained Law Enforcement personnel, and particularly not someone like one of the infamous Black family. In fact, he had been half of mind not to even come here today, thinking that if it was a Black making the call then it might just be a false alarm, but both the men in front of him, the disinherited Black heirs, seemed very sincere about the missing baby. But one of them being romantically involved with the King? That couldn't be true, it just couldn't. He wasn't willing to believe that for a second. "Very well, I will certainly make sure someone looks into it."

After Dingle had gotten up from the table and gone to talk to one of his men, Sirius spoke quietly and sniffed again, "He doesn't believe it about Lucius…"

James nodded, "Its because you're both Blacks, that's why… I'll go and talk to him," he squeezed Sirius's shoulder reassuringly and went over to Dingle to engage him in conversation.

……

By another hour later, Dingle, one Auror and an examiner were all that was left of the Law Enforcement squad at Sirius's apartment. Both Regulus and James were still there with the depressed and anxious Sirius, who was now pacing the living area of his apartment.

A _pop_ sounded through the almost silent apartment and the tall, blond form of the King materialised out of thin air.

The three Ministry workers, upon seeing their King were on their feet and bowing, "Your majesty."

James and Regulus stayed seated, both regarding the King suspiciously.

Sirius, upon hearing 'your majesty' being said, turned towards the man he loved and practically jumped on the blond in a grateful and hopeful hug. He buried his face against in the juncture of Lucius's neck and shoulder clung onto to him, he felt Lucius's arms go around his waist.

Lucius regarded the Ministry workers bowing in front of him darkly, "Dingle," Arsenius Dingle stood to attention. "I would like for you and your men to go to the palace and arrest my wife. I want you to contain her and question her with or without veritaserum to discover everything she knows about the disappearance of Sirius's child."

"Yes, sir."

Lucius raised his eyebrows, _"Now,_ Dingle."

The three Ministry men, quickly went about packing up their things, they then bowed to Lucius again before scampering out of the apartment to obey the King's very direct orders.

Regulus frowned at the blond after the door was closed, "How does Narcissa know?"

Lucius kept one arm securely around Sirius's waist and rubbed the dark haired man's back with his other hand, "I questioned her about her gleefulness this morning, and she quite blatantly told me that Draco had been kidnapped. I doubt she knows of his whereabouts but I am certain that she knows the person who does."

Within about ten minutes, both James and Regulus had left the apartment, both after giving Sirius a hug and promising to contact him later if they heard anything before he did.

Lucius led Sirius over to the couch and sat him down before seating himself on the coffee table, he took Sirius's hands in his own and finally spoke to his miserable lover, "Sirius, what happened?"

Sirius sniffled but he didn't reply to the question, instead forming one of his own, "Was he still here when you left?"

Lucius nodded slowly, "I checked on him before I left, but bearing in mind, that was about five this morning. If you didn't wake up until after nine then this kidnapper had plenty of time to do the deed."

Another whimper escaped Sirius's throat before he broke down hysterically and found himself being pulled back into the blond King's arms. He had only found out that his son was missing barely two hours ago and already he felt like it was the end of his world, he just wanted his baby boy back!

Lucius had moved onto the couch and had pulled Sirius right into his arms; he ran his fingers through the younger man's dark hair and tried to console him as best as he could. He no longer cared about the consequences of breaking his own laws, but when the kidnapper of his son was found, he would kill the bastard in the most horrible way he could think of.

Perhaps this personal attack on him, could be punishable by having the man (he was certain that the criminal was a man) hung, drawn and quartered. That seemed rather fitting for the kidnapping of the Wizarding World's future King, illegitimate or not.

To Be Continued…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

**A/N:** How was that? Was the more than a month gap of waiting for an update worth it?

****

**Next Chapter:** A continuation of this one.


	5. Speech

****

The King and I

Disclaimer: What I do and do not own should be very clear by now.

****

Thank yous:_ Writer Chica, Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, NeedlePoint, Eleonora1, Marblez, Sarahamanda, Ceyxa, Muthru,_ and _Orlin._

****

Eleonora1: I think we have established that subtlety is not something I am good at **:-P** Especially considering the title of the last chapter. Yeah, Sev being pregnant would have been funnier, but I can't imagine him being submissive to James; I can only imagine Sev bending over for Voldemort, Lucius and Sirius. I think you are better at updating than I am.

****

I have been thinking of putting in a flashback of how Lucius and Sirius came together, I am not sure when I will put it in though.

Narcissa is the same age as Lucius, by the way, at least for this story. So they are both 40.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 5:_ Speech_

It had been two _very_ long days since Sirius had woken up and found his little son was missing, and the distraught parent was not fairing well at all. Sirius had practically given up sleeping and eating for worrying about his baby, he did not want to talk to anybody and he was working himself towards a temperamental explosion. The friends who had been with Sirius the last two days, if only briefly, could tell that when this kidnapper was caught he or she would probably not survive Sirius's temper – he was ferociously protective of those he loved and he did not take it well when they were hurt.

It was now late in the afternoon of the second day of Draco being missing and Sirius was curled up at one end of his couch staring blankly and miserably at his bookcase, absentmindedly picking at some fluff on the arm of the couch. He was not alone in his apartment, however, because his brother, Regulus, was now sticking to his side like glue to make sure his older brother didn't do anything stupid in this state. As he had no job to speak of, he was perfectly able to stay with Sirius and keep an eye on him, and to be with him when Lucius couldn't or when any news came.

Regulus was sitting at the table, the _Daily Prophet_ laid out in front of him, he was only half reading it though, glancing up at his brother every few minutes to see if there was any change in the man. But to no avail, Sirius seemed to be completely shutting himself off to all around him; there was only a slight change in him when Lucius turned up to see how he was. "Do you want something to eat, Si?"

"…No…"

Regulus sighed and went back to his newspaper, but he glanced up again when the apartment door opened and James appeared; he was looking a bit worse for wear as well, but Regulus couldn't see why. "Hey."

"Hey," greeted James; he leaned over the back of the couch so that he could see Sirius's face, and he put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "How are you feeling?" a slight shrug of the shoulders was all the answer he got, so he looked worriedly over at Regulus who nodded towards the kitchen. The unruly haired man brushed a hand through Sirius's unusually messy hair in an attempt at comfort before following Regulus into the kitchen; once there he lowered his voice and spoke again. "Have you heard anything yet?"

Regulus leaned against one of the benches and shook his head, he too spoke in a hushed tone, "No, nothing…or at least nothing that's telling us that they're any closer to finding Draco. Narcissa, apparently, _did_ prove useful and she does know exactly who did the kidnapping, on _her_ order no less."

James lightly bit the inside of his cheeks, a habit of his, "So she definitely knows about the affair then?" Regulus nodded before going about the kitchen and getting some glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey. "If she wants Lucius to herself, I don't see how kidnapping his son would help, that's just driving him further away."

Regulus smirked slightly, "Narcissa is not the brightest of women, and she often acts on impulse rather than thought."

"I guess…"

"Drink?"

James shook his head, "No, I can't."

Regulus raised his eyebrows before pouring one for himself and Sirius, "I don't think I have ever heard you turn down alcohol before, James."

James gave a shrug; "There's only been one time that Sirius has turned it down."

Regulus stayed silent for a moment before glancing at James, "Congratulations," James gave a small smile. "Though I can't say I can see Severus as the paternal kind…"

"No neither," agreed James, knowing full well how his husband felt about most children. "Though I didn't think Lucius would be the paternal kind either, but look at him."

"True," Regulus placed the Firewhiskey bottle back into the cupboard where he had found it. "But you would think the git would be here more due to the fact that it is also _his _son that was kidnapped. I mean, Sirius _needs_ him, and he's only been here a total of about an hour and a half since I came back here last night."

James chewed his bottom lip lightly for a moment before speaking again, "I'm not with his decision of not being here for Si, don't get me wrong, but we should at least give him the benefit of the doubt. I mean, his wife is apparently the cause of all this, and I'm sure he's doing something to help even if we don't know it."

"Maybe so…but I still don't have to be fond of him."

"You grew up knowing him, it's understandable," said James before he followed Regulus back out into the living area of the apartment, to see if the two of them could make any change in Sirius's mood. Though this really turned out to be a rather big waste of time on their part, as Sirius just about ignored their entire presence in his apartment, let alone not talking or responding to them.

…

A while later Regulus had gone out for some take away food for the three of them, or at least for him and James seeing as Sirius didn't seem to like food at the moment. James sat in an armchair flipping through a magazine, when there was a small flash of light above the coffee table – both he and Sirius looked up in surprise, as a rolled up piece of parchment fell to the small table, it was bearing the Malfoy Crest.

Sirius, showing the first signs of being at least partially human since James had arrived, leaned forward and picked up the piece of parchment; he broke the seal and unrolled it, a frown on his face.

__

Sirius,

I understand that this is probably the last thing you would wish to do while you are feeling the way you are, but I would appreciate your being at the Ball tomorrow night, and I also need your permission for the speech I plan on making. I plan on making our relationship public knowledge, I think doing so could greatly help us in getting our son back; it is the last thing that Narcissa and her little cohorts would want us to do. I want your permission to make this speech because you know exactly what is going to happen when we come out; we, and you especially, are going to be setting ourselves up for a lot of negativity and animosity. I hope you have yourself ready for what will happen.

Please, come tomorrow night, a little earlier than the usual eight o' clock start, if possible. I would like to talk to you properly first, before we do anything too drastic; I am, of course, assuming that you will allow me to make the speech, but if not, then we can still discuss what to do. I do hope that you are doing all right, personally, I am a nervous wreck; I never thought that I would feel so much protectiveness over such a small being, but I hope for Draco's sake that he is unharmed.

We **will** get him back, Sirius, I promise you that.

Owl me back with your reply.

With love,

Lucius

James watched Sirius carefully for a moment, there was an unreadable expression on his best friend's face, "What does it say?"

Sirius sighed, and for the first time since yesterday morning, he spoke in full sentences. "Lucius wants me to attend his Ball tomorrow night, he says he wants to let the public know about us to see if it helps in getting…getting Draco back," he finally made eye contact with James, there were unshed tears in his sad grey eyes. "He wants my permission to make the speech…"

James frowned a little, "What if it doesn't help though? What if coming out to the public just makes it worse?"

Sirius gave a shrug, "We won't know what will happen if we don't try though. Luce was being blackmailed into doing things a while back so that someone who did find out wouldn't tell, but if we make it known then no one has anything to hold over us…least, I don't think they will…" he sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeves. "I just want him back, James…"

"I know you do," James moved over to the couch and hugged Sirius. "You will get him back, I know you will. He is _your_ son, and if he is anything like you, he is not going to let himself stay lost."

Sirius had his face buried against James's shoulder as he gave a shaky and muffled little laugh, "He is only four months old…"

James rubbed Sirius's back, "And he's my godson, I want him back as well," he heard the door open and close. "I hope they catch this bastard so that I can watch you kill him."

"Oh progress, thank god," said Regulus from behind them. "How did you do it?"

James smirked slightly, "A letter from Lucius did it."

Sirius lifted his head and sniffed again and then his eyes saw the bag in Regulus's hand, "Is there some for me?"

Regulus nodded, "Mmhmm, I'm glad we don't have to force it down your throat, I must say," he didn't mean to sound so harsh but he was worried that his brother would do something stupid. The youngest of the Black brothers also just wanted to look after his brother and return the care that he had gotten from Sirius when they were younger. "What did his Majesty want?"

Sirius was not too fond of the tone that Regulus was using, but he could understand it, sort of, "He wants me to go to his Ball tomorrow night so that we can make our relationship public."

Regulus put the bag of Chinese takeout on the table, "Aren't you being put through _enough _at the moment? Everyone is going to go berserk when they find out that he's been having an affair with you. People are going to stone you in the streets, Sirius! You do realise that, don't you?"

Sirius looked very close to tears again and he averted his gaze from his brother's, not attempting to say anything, instead, James spoke for him. "Regulus, calm down-"

"I will _not_ calm down!" snapped Regulus at the messy haired man. "I am _sick_ _and tired_ of seeing you get hurt, Sirius! I _know_ Lucius is the cause of most of it and you're just letting that cold-hearted bastard do it _again!"_

The next person that spoke was none of the three dark haired men that were already in Sirius's apartment; it was a calm yet rather cold voice coming from the blond man leaning against a cabinet.

"As much as I agree with your sentiments, Regulus, I do not appreciate being insulted, _especially_ not when I am present in the room."

Regulus had his fists clenched at his sides, his nastiest glare fixed on his face and aimed at the regal blond on the other side of the room; he was not at all fazed by the words of his King. "You stopped scaring me long ago, Lucius, if _that_ is what you were aiming for."

Sirius was glancing worriedly and teary-eyed between his lover and his little brother, while James had his face buried in his hands; he was silently hoping Regulus would shut up before he got himself thrown into Azkaban for a few days or longer for verbally or even physically assaulting the King.

Before Lucius could open his mouth to retort Sirius spoke in a small voice, "Please don't fight…just…shut up, Reg, please…"

Regulus was breathing hard, he was still glaring at the calm blond, _"Fine,"_ with that said, he headed for the door, deliberately pushing passed Lucius, who was not actually in the way. "I'll see you soon."

Sirius flinched when the apartment door slammed shut, and then he nearly whimpered when James got to his feet.

"I'll go after him," James gave Sirius's right shoulder a reassuring squeeze, he grabbed his winter robe before heading for the door, as he passed Lucius he muttered under his breath. "Look after him."

Lucius gave a small incline of his head to show that he had heard, and after James had left the apartment with far less petulance than Regulus, he spoke again. "May I inquire as to the cause of that outburst?"

Sirius sniffed, "Your letter…"

"Ah, yes," Lucius went over to the couch and sat down next to Sirius who was once again gazing miserably at the bookcase; he pressed to a kiss to Sirius's forehead. "I can see Regulus's opinion of the letter is not high at all, but how do you feel about it?"

Sirius rested heavily against the backrest of the couch and folded his arms over his stomach, he sighed and sniffed again, "I don't know…I guess it's worth a try to get him back…right?"

"That was my thinking," Lucius put a hand to Sirius's head and brushed some of his younger lover's fringe back from his forehead. "If you do not want me to do it, Sirius, then I won't."

Sirius nuzzled his head into the palm of that elegant hand, "I don't care anymore, Luce, I just want him back…" he gazed at Lucius out the corners of his eyes. "Just do it."

Lucius nodded, one hand still in Sirius's soft hair, "If you're sure, then tomorrow night I will make the announcement," he leaned forward and gently kissed Sirius on the lips. "I want you to come back to the palace with me tonight."

Sirius shook his head a little, "No, what if there's news? I need to be here for it…" he trailed off when Lucius placed a well-manicured forefinger to his lips.

"I don't want you to be alone," replied Lucius honestly. "And the idiot in charge of the investigation is under strict instructions to contact the both us if there is any news. If they can not get a hold of you they will come to me."

Sirius tried to swallow but it felt like there was a lump in his throat, instead he gave a small nod, "All right…but what if Reg or James come back?"

"We'll leave a note."

…

Meanwhile, just outside of the apartment building that Sirius lived in, James had caught up with Regulus who was about to start walking into a rather seedy part of London. It was pitch black now except for the streetlights and the nearly full moon hanging low in the sky.

"Reg! Wait!"

Regulus stopped mid-step and turned back to look at James who drew to a halt in front of him, "What?"

"What is wrong with you?" questioned James, he had known Regulus for a while now but he had never known the youngest Black heir to have outbursts like that; he was usually just soft spoken and cheeky. "Are you trying to make Sirius worse than he already is?"

Regulus put his hands up to his face and groaned, he then went and leaned against the wall of the apartment building and sighed; he dropped his arms down to his sides. "I just…I can't stand seeing him like that… I-the last time he was in that sort of state, that I was present for, is when…is when our father-" he broke and tried to gesture with his hands about what he meant. "You know…"

James nodded; he knew all too well what Regulus meant. After all, he had been the one that Sirius had come too after his father had violated him in such a horrible way, one too many times. He knew that Regulus had only managed to save himself from that horror by running from the House of Black at the same time as Sirius. "Yeah, I do know…"

Regulus ran his fingers through his hair, "…Seeing him like this again just brought back those memories…it just brought me into the sharp reality of how protective I am of him, I don't want to see him hurt again. I don't trust Lucius either."

James folded his arms, it was quite chilly this evening; though it was winter, "You've made your distrust blatantly obvious," Regulus managed a grimace. "Go home, Reg, get some sleep and let Remus console you, if anyone can talk some sense at a time like this, its him."

Regulus sighed and nodded, "Okay… If you see Siri before I do, tell him I'm sorry for shouting at him, please?"

"I will," James watched as Regulus ducked into the nearest alleyway and Apparate away home; he rubbed his forehead and decided to do the same. He too ducked into the nearest alleyway and Apparated to Hogsmeade; though he had no job to speak of and a perfectly good house in Lincoln, he practically lived at Hogwarts again now because that is where his husband is.

…

"How is he?" asked Remus croakily from his place in his and Regulus's bed; his full moon fever had started earlier this month, which annoyed him a bit because it meant that he had to have an extra day off work.

Regulus fell down onto the bed and buried his face into a pillow, "Miserable…and I think I made it worse…" his voice was muffled now.

Remus frowned and brushed his fingers through Regulus's hair, "What did you do?"

Regulus lifted his head and sighed, "I shouted at him and then I stormed out… I'm a horrible brother…"

"I assume that there was at least some form of a reason for your shouting at him, right?"

"There wasn't much reasoning behind it…"

…

"It is illegal to Apparate while pregnant, you know that, don't you?" said Severus from his armchair almost immediately after James had entered his quarters.

"As the only people who know I am pregnant are us two, Poppy and Regulus, I don't think that matters too much," replied James before flopping down onto the couch and closing his eyes. "Nice to see you, too, by the way."

Severus closed the book that he had been reading and gazed over at James through thought-narrowed black eyes, "You need some sleep, James."

"I slept last night."

Severus frowned a little, "You need a full night's sleep _every_ night, and you need to look after yourself," he held James's sleepy gaze unblinkingly. "I know you are worried about Sirius and Draco, but _our_ baby needs your concern as well," he got to his feet and held out his hands for James, "Come on, bed."

James yawned and took Severus's hands and let his husband pull him back to his feet, "Can I have a Sleeping Draft?"

"No," replied Severus as he steered James towards their bedroom. "Many potions are dangerous to take while pregnant, and a Sleeping Draft is one of the worst. Do not touch any potion without consulting me first."

"Yes, mother," James leaned into Severus's warm body when they stopped in the bedroom.

"I am merely looking out for you," Severus ran his hands up and down James's almost limp arms and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "Am I right in assuming that you are waiting for me to strip you?"

James let his head fall back on Severus's shoulder and he smiled lazily, "You know me too well…" he trailed off into another yawn just as he felt Severus's nimble hands undoing the clasps on his thick winter robes; he felt his robes fall away from his body. "Mm…I feel like shit, Sev…"

"You look like shit, too, James, I assure you," said Severus; he was holding James around the waist with one arm in support as he used his other free hand to undo the messy haired man's shirt. "Could you perhaps give a little helping hand?"

James stiffened his posture a bit so he wasn't leaning entirely against Severus's lithe form, "But you're doing such a good job…" he kicked his own shoes off and undid his belt, as he felt Severus's fingers undoing his trousers. "Are you going to do something after you get my trousers off?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Horny little git."

"Sourpuss," retorted James before turning around in Severus's arms and linking his own around his husband's neck. "Were you invited to that Ball tomorrow night?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, I was, why?"

James kissed the potions master briefly on the lips, "I thought I might tag along…"

…

"Don't you think you should at least be there for moral support?"

Regulus was sitting on his and Remus's bed pouting now, he shook his head vigorously, "Our parents will be there, they always are, I am _not_ going. Anyway, it's a full moon tomorrow night, I want to stay here."

Remus sighed and lay back on the bed, "Suit yourself, I still think you should be there for Sirius though. I would be if I could."

Regulus chewed one of his fingernails almost nervously, "I'm sure James will make sure he's there…"

"You're hopeless."

"I know."

……

It was after midnight now and Lucius lay awake in his huge bed, which was very fit for a King, watching his younger lover sleeping peacefully. He had managed to get a Dreamless Sleep Potion into Sirius not long after they had arrived at the palace and he had been fast asleep since, with Lucius watching over him.

The blond gently ran his fingers through Sirius's unkempt black hair, as he thought; he was certain that he was making the right decision with coming out about his and Sirius's relationship but he could not help but be worried about what could happen to them when they did. He did not want Sirius to get hurt, and as he lay there he decided that he would make it very clear to his guests that there would be severe consequences if harm came to Sirius. There was also the problem of Sirius's family being there – cousins, parents, aunts and uncles – all of who hated him and Regulus with a passion; they would especially hate him after this. They would probably go out of their way to get rid of him.

Lucius sighed and settled down properly behind Sirius's curled up body; he pressed a lingering kiss to the back of Sirius's neck before pulling the slightly smaller body into his arms and closing his eyes. They would both be having a very long night after this one.

………

It was Judgement Day, or at least that's what it felt like to Sirius; it was early in the evening of the King's Ball and he was getting very anxious. He had not left the King's chambers all day because Narcissa had been allowed out of her holding cell at the Ministry today, on Lucius's orders. Apparently the blond wanted his wife to be present for the very public bombshell that he was going to be dropping tonight, not that Sirius could blame him, he wanted to rub Narcissa's face in it as well. It would teach her to mess with them and their son.

The dark haired man was broken out of his thoughts when he felt soft lips against his own, he focussed his eyes on the concerned looking blond gazing back at him, "Hey…"

Lucius sat down on the bed infront of him and cupped a hand under his chin, "How are you holding up?"

Sirius gave a little shrug, "I've been better…" he sniffed and rubbed a hand down his tired face. "What time is it?"

Lucius checked his gold heirloom watch, "Just gone six," he pressed a kiss to Sirius's forehead. "We should start getting ready. I'll be in the shower if you need me."

Sirius nodded, "Can I join you?"

Lucius gave him a sly look and smirked, "If you wish too."

……

It was half past eight now and Sirius was just down the hall from the palace ballroom, he had started to become reluctant to go to the Ball so Lucius had told him to take his time in getting down there; he was nervous as hell and he felt sick to the stomach. He leaned against a white and gold wall for a few moments and pressed a hand to his forehead, his eyes focussed on the velvety red carpet on which he was standing.

"Padfoot."

Sirius looked up and saw his best friend coming towards him, "Hey…what are you doing here?"

"Sev was invited and I thought I might tag along for moral support," replied James before hugging Sirius. "Are you all right?"

Sirius managed a small smile, "You know, I'm starting to get sick of people asking me that, but yes, I'm all right for now."

James nodded, "Fair enough," he took Sirius by one of the arms. "Come on, his majesty is starting to get worried and he's anxious to make his speech."

Sirius groaned quietly and allowed James to tug him along, "My family are going to kill me."

"I consider you family and I'm not going to kill you."

Sirius gave his first genuine smile for three days, "Thanks… But I'll rephrase that, those that are related to me by blood are going to kill me after this speech."

"They wouldn't dare, they'd have the King to answer too."

……

By nine o' clock that night Sirius was on his third glass of champagne and practically clinging to James out of anxiety and a little bit of fear after seeing his parents; his father was looking him up and down in a rather frightening manner. It barely registered in his mind that every time James went for a glass of champagne Severus snatched it off his husband and smacked him around the head; he was too mindful of his own thoughts to care right now.

Sirius soon noticed that everyone was starting to quieten down; he was close to a raised platform at the front of the ballroom now, where a small orchestra was playing but even they had stopped now. He looked up and saw that Lucius was up on the platform gazing around the ballroom at his guests, waiting for them to all be quiet; those silvery eyes then caught his own briefly and Sirius knew exactly what was about to happen. The dark haired man gulped back the rest of his champagne and grabbed his fourth glass off the tray of a passing house-elf just as Lucius started to speak.

"Recent events and articles in media publications have brought me to make this speech to you all this evening," started the blond monarch; his posture rigid and half a glass of champagne still in his hand. "I am sure that many of you have now heard the rumours about myself having an affair, however unreliable the source was; I would first like to set this to rest because it bears great importance to what I will be saying next. _Yes,_ I am indeed having an affair…an affair with a man," he paused a few moments to allow for a shocked murmur to pass through his audience, his eyes flickering briefly back to Sirius who was watching him intently. "I have been in a relationship with this man, whom I love dearly, for the best part of the last twelve years. He is here this evening and I am making this speech on behalf of the both of us to help us in the return of our child."

More shocked murmurs rose through the audience and several pairs of eyes watched their King walk across the platform to where three raven-haired men stood.

Sirius squeaked when his glass of champagne was removed from his hand, which was then taken by the King and he found himself being pulled up onto the platform, "Oh god, no…" he could practically feel the dirty looks coming from his relatives and the Queen. So much so that he forced himself not to look up.

Lucius removed his hand from Sirius's and placed it at the small of his lover's back; he could feel how tense Sirius was, "Four months ago, Sirius and I were blessed with the birth of our son, illegitimate yes, but he is also your future King. _However,_" his voice grew a bit colder now. "Three days ago our son, Draco, was taken from us. Kidnapped. His kidnapping was due to a plan formed by my wife after having found out about this affair," he narrowed his eyes at Narcissa. "The man who took Draco on her orders is yet to be found, and I urge anyone with information to come forward immediately.

"This kidnapping is a personal attack on the monarchy, as such, those involved will be punished severely," continued Lucius; he was holding Sirius's hand again now, though his own was nearly being pulverised by the tight grip that Sirius had one it. "Let this be a warning to everybody, _especially_ those few involved with Draco's kidnapping… Know this, if our son is harmed in _any_ way, if so much as a single hair on his head is damaged the perpetrators will not be getting trials. They will be sent straight to Azkaban while they await further punishment, that punishment could very well involve reintroducing the death penalty into the Wizarding World, or the Dementor's Kiss. But as this kidnapping is affecting Sirius far more than myself, I may just leave it up to him to decide on the punishments; he is very creative.

"That being said, now that you know of this affair, any harm that befalls Sirius after this point in time will be punishable in the worst way that I see fit," Lucius gazed calmly around the ballroom, noting the different expressions on the faces of his guests. Some were fearful, some were angry (the Blacks, mainly), some were showing concern, and some, Severus and James in particular, were showing great amusement at the King's threats. "Thank you, for your time," with that said and done, Lucius tugged Sirius off the platform and back into the crowd of high society and Ministry folk. Once back on the ballroom floor, Lucius turned to his lover, rested his hands on Sirius's waist and kissed the still slightly scared man full on the mouth. In front of everyone.

"Aw," James put his head on Severus's shoulder and gazed at the couple adoringly; if Lucius Malfoy was willing to sacrifice his public image for Sirius and their little son then he couldn't be all bad, could he?

Severus rolled his eyes, not at the public display of affection before him but at his cooing husband, "Oh, keep it together, you soft prat."

James lifted his head and grinned, "You love it," for that he got no response but he knew the truth.

_"Stop it!"_

Lucius broke the kiss and looked to his right narrowing his eyes slightly; his arms still around Sirius's slim body, he felt Sirius bury his head against his shoulder, "Stop what, Narcissa? Showing my true colours?" he glanced passed Narcissa to a couple of Aurors that coming nearer. "For showing what happens to those that fuck with my life and my family?"

Sirius lifted his head and gazed curiously at the blond; he had been surprised enough when Lucius had confessed his love for him to the public, but now the King was also referring to himself and Draco as his family too. This was beyond what he had expected.

Lucius spoke again, this time to the two Aurors that had stopped behind Narcissa, "Put her back in that holding cell while I decide what to do with her," he looked back to Narcissa, his arms still firmly around Sirius's waist. "This time tomorrow, Narcissa, you will no longer be my wife or my _Queen,_ therefore, you will no longer have access to the royal bank accounts nor any of the privileges that you have taken for granted these past twenty years of loveless marriage. I would like you and your family, bar your two male cousins, out of my palace, out of my eye line and out of my life from this day henceforth. The only correspondence that you will receive from me after tonight will be your punishment," he looked back to the two Aurors, one of which had taken hold of Narcissa already. "Before you go, there is someone else that I want you to arrest. Arsenius Black."

Sirius stiffened and tried to burrow against Lucius's body at the mention of his father, but he did chance a look over at his biggest nightmare and saw, with some degree of satisfaction, that his father was looking quite worried now.

"Arsenius," started Lucius once again, his voice was very cold and menacingly quiet now. "As long as I have known you, I have always thought that you are an absolute bastard. However, something mentioned to me this evening concerning Sirius has forced me to do this. You will be taken to Azkaban this evening where you will await the Dementor's Kiss for the physical and sexual abuse of your son. Now, _get them out of my sight."_

……

It was just after midnight, the Ball had come to an end, and now all that were left in the vast ballroom were Lucius, a still rather shocked Sirius, Severus and James.

"That was an interesting evening," commented James, though his head was a bit sore now from Severus smacking it every time he picked up a glass of champagne. He only had himself to blame really.

Sirius was frowning now, he looked to Lucius, "How did you find out about…what my father did?"

Before Lucius could reply, James spoke up, though he was cowering slightly next to Severus now, "I told him, it just…it slipped out, and I've been wanting to see that bastard rot for a long time."

Sirius folded his arms, "Me too," he then remembered something that he had vaguely noticed earlier in the evening. "When's the baby due?"

James practically beamed at the question, "About the end of July, and then, you know, Draco can have a little buddy to beat up until his heart's content."

Sirius managed a smile, he was glad for James's enthusiasm and optimism at this moment in time; it was something he needed from his best friend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: That was much longer than I thought it would be.

****

Next Chapter: Will there be any backlash from Lucius's speech? Is there any news of Draco's whereabouts? More with the three couples (particularly Remus/Regulus who haven't gotten much story time so far). Plus whatever else I decide to throw in.


	6. Throne Room

****

The King and I

Disclaimer: I own very little.

****

Thank yous:_ swdf, Muthru, Ceyxa, orlin, EsScaper, Marblez, Kat, Sarahamanda, Sezza Rikda, inumoon3, Lazy Snake, Helewise, Will's Girl, _and _SiriuslyRJL._

****

Thanks for all the positive response!

**__**

The release and happenings in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _will not affect this story in anyway, as it is seriously _AU.

****

NOTE: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update anything, I have been very ill the past four or so weeks.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 6:_ Throne Room_

It was Christmas, he was eighteen and he really did not want to be here in the ballroom of the royal palace. He had run away from home with his younger brother when he was sixteen, so he had no idea why he had accepted an invitation to attend this stuffy ball.

Being completely bored out of his mind, the eighteen-year-old Sirius Black decided to sneak out of the ballroom. He may as well explore the palace if he was here; he had been in it a few times previous to this evening, but that was when he was still living with his parents and regularly seeing his cousin, the Queen. The dark haired teenager wandered almost aimlessly down a carpeted hallway until he came upon a slightly open double doorway.

Curiosity was something he could not contain, so the outcast of the Black family pushed the door open and stepped into the huge room. It was only slightly smaller than the ballroom, and at the opposite end on a slightly raised platform sat a large ornate throne.

The King's throne.

From what Sirius could see through the dim light, it appeared to be made of gold, with what looked to be a silver inlay. It had jewels around the back of it and on the arms – green, red, blue. He ran his hand over one of the almost ridiculously ornate arms in thought; it felt warm, as though an arm had rested here only a brief while ago.

"Well, well, snooping are we, Sirius?"

Sirius spun around and found himself face to face with the tall, blond and rather gorgeous King Lucius, "Are you going to make something of it?"

Lucius rested his hands atop his cane, which he had for decoration more than anything, "I may just if your tone doesn't change."

Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly; "You don't scare me."

The regal gave a smirk, "I know, and I find that to be rather endearing, to be honest."

A frown appeared on the teenager's face, "Are you hitting on me?"

Lucius placed a hand lightly on Sirius's right shoulder, "Would it bother you if I was?"

Sirius chewed his lower lip almost nervously now, this was certainly an interesting turn of events; he had always thought of the blond as attractive, even before he realised he was gay. But now, having that face within a foot of his own, with the moonlight shining through the high windows and playing over the blond head, Lucius was looking absolutely gorgeous. "Y-you're married…" he mentally kicked himself for giving such a stupid and stuttered reply.

Lucius's hand moved to gently caress Sirius's pale neck, "Come now, Sirius, be honest. I do not think you really care if I am married or not, I certainly don't."

Sirius tried not to lean into the hand that was now in his hair, but it was proving rather difficult; "I…I don't care, I'm just pointing it out. We could get caught," he glanced anxiously at the now closed throne room doors.

Lucius glanced over his shoulder before turning his silvery eyes back to Sirius, "No one will interrupt us, and no one expects me to be at that stupid ball all evening anyway," his hand was now at the back of Sirius's head, cupping the skull almost tenderly. "I'll admit, I have been hoping to get you alone for quite_ some time, Sirius."_

"Why?" Sirius noticed that the distance between the two of them was getting less with each passing minute; he could practically feel Lucius's warm, champagne-smelling breath ghosting over his mouth now.

"You're a smart boy, Sirius, I'm sure you can guess," Lucius's voice was barely above a whisper now, and he could see the pleasant effect that it was having upon the teenager before him. "You appeal to me far more than your horrid cousin…"

Sirius managed to swallow the whimper that was trying to escape his throat, "Stop teasing me, Malfoy, please…"

Lucius smiled slyly, he slipped his other arm around Sirius's waist and without further ado, he crushed his mouth to that of the young man in his hold.

Sirius Black was broken out of his daydream by a quiet whimpering sound, he was in the throne room of the royal palace, sitting slouched in the King's throne; it was a place he had been in for about two hours now. Raising his gaze from his knees, he saw a beautiful German Shepherd sitting on the floor, tail wrapped around its feet; it was watching him in concern from the exact spot that he and Lucius had first kissed nearly twelve years ago. Twelve years this Christmas.

The dog got to its feet and trotted gracefully up to Sirius where it sat down again and rested its handsome head on his lap, only to whimper again.

Sirius had never seen this dog around the palace before, in fact he was sure that there were no animals around other than Padfoot when he decided his feelings were too much to bear in human form. He scratched the dog behind the ears, "Where did you come from, eh?" he gazed into its eyes, its strangely silver eyes thoughtfully. "I wasn't aware that His Highness likes animals…" the dog's face, as odd as it seemed, had taken on a rather cocky look now, and Sirius's brain clicked. "…Lucius?"

The dog gave a bark and licked the dark haired man's hand, before backing away slightly and with a _pop_ it became the blond monarch crouching before his lover.

Sirius gazed in wonderment at the blond before him before giving a smile, "Breaking your own laws, I see."

Lucius rested his arms on Sirius knees and gazed up at the younger man, a great amount of concern evident in his silver eyes. "Yes well, bored schoolboys tend to get up to mischief, don't they? Something you would know all about," Sirius gave a shrug. "How are you feeling?"

Another shrug, "All right, I guess…" it had been six days now since Draco had been kidnapped, and two days since the relationship between the King and the oldest of the outcast Black brothers had been announced. "I should be depressed more often if it means I can get you on your knees before me."

Lucius smirked, "I wouldn't get used to it, if I were you," he straightened up and pulled Sirius to his feet by his hands, before placing his own on Sirius's waist. "And His Highness does like animals, particularly black dogs…and anything that will make you smile."

Sirius managed a weak smile before pressing his face against Lucius's left shoulder, "Any news?"

The King slid his arms around Sirius's waist and held him tightly as he spoke, "They do finally have a lead, yes," he felt Sirius tense in his arms a bit. "Hopefully it will be a good one," they stood there in silence for a few minutes before Lucius tapped the younger man's back and spoke again. "Come on, you need to eat," Sirius gave a groan. "Even if it's just soup or ice cream, you need a bit of sustenance, Sirius."

Sirius sniffed and pulled away slightly, "Fine…but I'm not hungry."

…

"This is sick!"

"Should I even bother asking?" questioned Severus tiredly; it had been a long day and on top of that, he had been up most of the night because James had been quite violently sick.

James ignored that remark and continued speaking, "How can the media stick up for that cow when she was behind an innocent baby being taken away from its parents!" he threw the _Daily Prophet_ on the floor in a tantrum. "Draco and Sirius are the real victims, not her! Are you even listening to me?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, _"Yes,_ James, it is hard not to! Most of the school have probably heard your opinion by now," he glanced up at the now very silent James and nearly groaned upon seeing the wounded expression on his husband's face. "I'm sorry, James, I know you're upset about this but nothing you have to say is going to change the general public's opinion on the King and his 'bit on the side'."

James narrowed his eyes, "Don't call him that."

Severus sighed, "Its what he is, or at least _was,_ you may as well accept that," James folded his arms over his stomach and sniffed, lowering his eyes to the floor, and this time, Severus really did give an audible groan. "Please don't cry, James…"

James sniffled, "What if it was our baby? I can't imagine what they're going through…." He was never usually so emotional, if Severus snapped it him he would usually do the same back; but he figured his emotions were all messed up now because of his pregnancy.

Severus gave up on attempting to do any marking or getting rid of his headache, he got to his feet and pulled James to him in an effort to console the pregnant man. "Draco will be fine, _our_ baby will be fine. You have nothing to worry about, Jamie. You need to calm yourself down and relax, _especially_ after last night."

James rested his head on Severus's shoulder and relaxed slightly into the embrace, "…I'm sorry…"

"What for?"

"For keeping you up all night…and for pissing you off…"

Severus smirked, "I'm used to it by now, James," he pulled away slightly and pressed a kiss to the ex-Auror's forehead. "Anyway, we both have many sleepless nights to look forward to when this little brat comes along," he tapped James's abdomen.

………

It was lunchtime the next day; day seven of Draco's disappearance, and Remus Lupin was heading for the part of the Royal palace that held Sirius. He hadn't seen his friend for days and felt that a visit was long overdue, that and he was also there on Regulus's behalf. Regulus who was pissed off with himself for upsetting Sirius.

Remus, despite knowing that Lucius was elsewhere in the palace and thankfully so considering the mood he was in, cautiously entered the royal chambers in search of Sirius. Upon entering, he found the main room deserted, the bed unmade, clothes on the floor and a half-crumpled copy of today's _Daily Prophet_ lying on the bed, along with a piece of parchment covered in writing. As if on instinct, he went straight to the ensuite bathroom, sure of what he would find; he quietly pushed the door open. Upon doing so, his nose was assaulted with the faint smell of vomit, and his ears picked up on the quiet sobs of a heart-broken parent.

The concerned werewolf went around a pillar and saw Sirius sitting on the marble floor next to the huge bath, his knees drawn up to his chest and crying into his hands. "Si?" he was thinking the absolute worst now, what with Lucius's temper upon his arrival and this obvious breakdown from Sirius.

Sirius jumped and looked up, tears streaming down his face, his eyes red from the crying; his body shaking from his attempts to suppress sobs, "H-h-hey…"

Remus crouched down in front of his friend, "What's happened?" all he got in reply was a fresh outburst of tears. "Siri…"

"We got a letter from the kidnapper this morning."

Remus looked over his shoulder to see Lucius leaning against a pillar, an almost dead look in his silver eyes, "Do I even want to know what it said?"

Lucius shook his head but he replied anyway, "There's no way of telling whether it's true or not…but the bastard said that-that Draco's dead. That he killed him…" he trailed off as Sirius leapt to his feet and ran to the toilet, leaving the other two men to cringe as he threw up.

Remus straightened up again, "He isn't dead."

Lucius huffed, "And what makes you so sure about that?"

Remus sighed, "Think about it for a moment, will you?" he watched as Lucius frowned while Sirius sank down to the floor in misery at the King's feet. "Put yourself in this guy's shoes for a moment, what could he _possibly_ get out of killing the King's son? He is probably not the smartest of people, especially if he is doing Narcissa's bidding, but I highly doubt that anyone would want to go to Azkaban for her. Intelligent or not, he _knows_ what is going to happen to him when Draco is found, and _any_ person will know it will be ten times worse if they murder him."

"That's all well and good, but some people are just crazy."

Remus nodded in agreement, "Trust me, you'll get him back even if I have to personally look for him."

……

Remus returned home to hear the voices of Regulus and James coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"…You're as bad as Sirius…well, no you're not…"

"Might I point out that he is far more mature than you are now, Potter."

"He's older than me."

"Was there a particular reason why you turned up today or were you just wanting to annoy me?"

"I had to get away from that dungeon-dwelling, anally retentive moron."

"Understandable if you said that to his face."

"Having fun, you two?" asked Remus upon entering the kitchen and flopping down onto a chair.

Regulus rolled his eyes at James before turning his attention towards the werewolf, "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

Remus gave a grim smile and sighed, "Yeah well, I didn't expect to find Sirius in hysterics when I got there."

James frowned, "What's happened? Have they had more news?"

"You could say that, yeah," Remus ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up like James's did naturally. "They received a letter off the kidnapper this morning…he is claiming to have killed Draco," he gazed between the two black haired men, the only expression on their faces at the moment was that of shock. "However, I am almost certain he is bluffing, and I told those two as much."

"Why make the effort of writing a letter like that if he's just bluffing?" questioned Regulus, his grey eyes saucer like and his voice quiet.

It was James, not Remus, who replied, "If he's daft enough to follow Narcissa's orders then he's probably daft enough to believe that letting everyone know Draco is dead will make people stop searching for the kid, therefore they probably won't find the culprit…" Remus nodded in agreement. "Of course, the Magical Law Enforcement are a bunch of idiots and a lot of the Aurors aren't much better…if they know, then they might take it as that and give up the search, I mean, the Ministry isn't exactly top notch, is it? …I wish I still had my job."

Regulus stared in thought at the table for a few more minutes, his shocked brain slowly processing what Remus and James had said, "…You don't have the job, but you still have the skills," he raised his eyes to look at James. "Skills Rem and I certainly don't have."

James furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you getting at?"

Remus slowly nodded, catching on to Regulus's train of thought, "He's onto something, if the Ministry give up and chances are they probably will if they think Draco's dead and the kidnapper's disappeared, then we'll just have to take things into our own hands," Regulus nodded emphatically. "I mean, clearly Sirius is in no state to go searching himself, and I think Lucius realises he needs to be at Sirius's side right now… We may as well start looking ourselves because it's obvious that the Ministry doesn't care, especially after this so-called 'scandal', they won't stick by their King."

"Well, ok…" started James slowly. "I can see where you're coming from, certainly, but its not like we have any leads, is it?"

"We can find them though."

"Where would we look?" questioned Regulus, "I mean, for all we know they're not even in the country."

James chewed a fingernail in thought, the other two could practically hear the cogs turning in his head, "Actually…I don't think they would be far away at all… In fact, I think they are very, _very_ close, like within the general area of the palace."

"What makes you say that?"

James was still chewing on his fingernail in thought, "Think about it, the Ministry have probably been searching for Draco in the hardest to find places, I'm almost certain they have. I don't think they've found anything because Draco's in a more obvious place; I think he's been under the shadow of the palace this whole time. No one would think of looking so close to where his parents are," he was more wondering out loud now, rather than talking directly to the other two. "If we think like we're idiots, and think in a more universally obvious way we're going to find him."

Regulus had his head resting on a hand, his brow furrowed, a frown on his face, "But surely trained professionals would have thought like that already."

"Not necessarily," replied James, shaking his head. "More often than not it does require a more complicated method of thinking, but the Ministry have exhausted that possibility already. Aurors have never been trained to look for the obvious; it's just too _easy…_ I, however, am a master at being naïve and feigning stupidity…and being blatantly obvious."

Remus smirked, "That theory could be wrong though."

James nodded in agreement, "It could very well be, but obvious works because no one's going to suspect. Sirius and I operated our pranks in that way at school, no one thought we would prank them in places that a teacher could see so they were far less cautious in the corridors, classrooms and the Great Hall, therefore, they were much easier targets."

"Good point."

Regulus was scratching at a mark on the table as he spoke, "So, where do we start looking?"

………

Nine days. It had been nine days now since little Draco Malfoy-Black had been snatched from his crib in Sirius's apartment.

It had been two days since his parents had received a letter from the kidnapper claiming that their baby was dead.

Lucius Malfoy sat on the couch in his study on the second floor of the palace gazing into the fire thoughtfully. He had been willing to give the letter the benefit of the doubt to begin with, not wanting to believe that his son really was dead, but now it just seemed to long. It felt to him like there was no hope left; the Ministry was giving up on the search for the missing Prince. Draco was only four months old, with no proper care or his parents around he would probably die anyway – he could be starving or he could be ill…

A quiet whimper broke the usually stoical King out of his thoughts; he glanced down at the raven-haired head that was using his lap as a pillow. He sighed and ran his fingers through the thick hair as he gazed at Sirius's face; despite being asleep there was a troubled expression set up on the perfect features. The blond let his eyes travel down his lover's slightly curled up body, it was clear that Sirius wasn't eating now, he was getting thinner and his skin was almost ghostly pale; it really was not good. When he looked into Sirius's grey eyes now they were just blank, practically holding no emotion whatsoever; he was becoming even more withdrawn and for the last two days he had not uttered a single word.

Lucius was not fairing much better himself, though he had managed to maintain his appetite and he was trying his hardest to get Sirius to talk, to show some form of emotion. But at the moment it seemed to be a lost cause.

He really didn't know how much more he could take of this, he hadn't even been aware that he could feel so much emotion at once.

The two distraught parents hadn't even seen or heard from Sirius's friends or brother since Remus had visited, that was probably just upsetting Sirius even more.

Lucius sighed and ran a hand down his tired face just as a squeaky throat was cleared, he turned his head to see one of the royal house-elves, Dobby, standing to attention the side of the couch. "Yes?"

Dobby spoke quietly so as not to disturb Sirius, "Misters Black, Lupin and Potter are wishing to speak with you, sir."

Lucius raised his eyebrows slightly, "Did they say why?" he carefully manoeuvred himself out from under Sirius's head, replacing his lap with a cushion.

The house-elf shook his head, his big ears flapping with the movement, "They was not wishing to tell Dobby, sir."

"All right."

"They is waiting down in the throne room, sir."

Lucius nodded and before leaving the study he made sure that Sirius was still sound asleep.

…

Regulus sat on the raised platform in the throne room, his head on Remus's shoulder, as he gazed at the little baby in James's arms, "At least he won't remember this when he's older."

"Yeah," agreed James before cooing to the little child he was holding. His theory on Draco's whereabouts had proved successful after two days of nearly solid searching; the three men had come across a run down shack less than a mile away from the palace, and inside they found Draco and his sleeping kidnapper (whom was stunned before he could wake up). The kidnapper, one Mr. Crabbe, was now in a holding cell at the Ministry of Magic, and Draco was deemed perfectly healthy after being checked over by Severus who had some medical knowledge.

The doors to the throne room soon opened and the King entered, looking tired and miserable; he glanced down at the floor before looking accusingly at the two sitting men and James's back, "You got mud and crap all over my floor."

James turned towards the blond and smirked when his mouth dropped, "Is that the only gratitude we get?"

"Oh my god," Lucius rushed over and practically snatched the wakeful baby out of James's arms, "Where did you find him? _How_ did you find him?" he cuddled the child protectively.

Remus got to his feet and smiled, "With a bit of a nudge in the right direction, James came up with a brilliant theory," Lucius gave him a curious look. "Think the obvious."

Lucius pressed a kiss to the top of his son's blond head, "Thank you, you have no idea of the relief… He isn't hurt, is he?" he held the baby out in front of him in an attempt at inspecting him for physical injury.

James shook his head, "No, I got Severus to check him over before we brought him home, he seems to have been pretty well cared for, just lacking in the affection of his parents."

Lucius nodded and cradled Draco back against his body; it felt like an amazing weight had been lifted off his shoulders now, "I am sure I will regret saying this, but how can I ever repay you three?"

Regulus got to his feet, a devil grin on his face, "I'm sure we'll all think of something…" Remus and James both nodded in agreement, amused glints in their eyes. "How's Sirius?"

Lucius sighed, "Depressed…he hasn't been eating, he hasn't been talking the last two days… Hopefully that will change now."

"I'm sure it will," assured Remus. "Anyway, we should leave you to break the news to him," Lucius nodded, the expression on his pale face was enough to show that he was deeply grateful to the three of them.

"Expect outlandish requests, your majesty," said Regulus as Remus practically dragged himself and James towards the doors. "The kidnapper's name is Crabbe by the way, he's at the Ministry."

After the three men had left, Lucius, his son still cradled against his chest, headed back to his study to break the fantastic news to Sirius. Upon entering and going over to the couch, he saw Sirius was still fast asleep but curled up on his other side now, facing the back of the couch. The blond sat down on the coffee table and supported the baby in the crook of one arm as he gently shook Sirius by the shoulder, "Sirius."

Sirius grunted and gave a quiet murmur but he didn't wake.

Lucius leaned forward a bit more and ran a hand through Sirius's hair, "Come on, Siri, wake up, there's someone here who wants to see you," Draco gave a little squeal and stretched his little arms out to Sirius's sleeping form. A prolonged groan sounded from Sirius this time, which meant he was closer to waking up. Lucius looked down at his son, "I don't think daddy wants to wake up, Dray."

"…What did you just say?"

Lucius smiled slightly, "I was telling our son that you don't want to wake up."

In his haste to turn around and sit up Sirius fell off the couch and as soon as he had sat up again on the floor, he managed to briefly restrain himself and carefully take Draco off his father. "Oh my god, Dray…" he cuddled his son to him as tightly as he dared for such a small child. "I'm not still asleep am I?"

Lucius leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sirius's forehead, "You are most certainly not dreaming," he brushed his fingers through Sirius's hair again. "We have your friends and brother to thank for Draco's return. I'm glad you haven't lost the ability to speak."

Sirius managed a watery smile, "Sorry…"

Lucius moved down onto the floor next to the dark haired man and he pulled his gorgeous lover and child into his arms, "Don't cry, Sirius, please…"

Sirius pressed his head against Lucius's shoulder, his watering eyes fixed on his baby son, "They're not tears of sadness, believe me…I'm just so glad we have him back…"

"Me too, love, me too."

Sirius lifted his head so that he could see Lucius's face, "What about the kidnapper?"

"He is at the Ministry," the blond used his thumbs to wipe the tears away from Sirius's newly emotive grey eyes. "I plan on dealing with him tomorrow, then I will deal with the law enforcement."

"Ok," Sirius cuddled back up to Lucius's body. "I feel like shit…"

"You don't look much better," replied Lucius honestly, he received an elbow in the stomach. "Do you think maybe you'll start looking after yourself again, now?"

"Yes."

"Good," Lucius stifled a yawn against Sirius's head. "I think bed is in order."

"You go, I'm staying up with him."

"If you're sure," Lucius turned Sirius's head and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I expect you to sleep in that bed at some point."

"Yes sir."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Yay! Draco's back! You didn't really think I'd killed him, did you?

****

Next Chapter: Follow up on Crabbe's arrest. More from our lovely couples. _Any suggestions as to what you'd like to see?_


	7. What Now?

**The King and I**

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns pretty much everything, I am just borrowing her creations and playing with them.

**Thank yous:** _Althea, Dark Angel215, orlin, Sarahamanda, EsScaper, Ceyxa, Marblez, Will's Girl, inumoon3, pixy, sirian1234,_ _My Bloody Hell, Chrysler,_ _Sophie Malfoy, Sezza Rikda, Digmon Girl, vytiri, _and _Rivalovery._

**My Bloody Hell:** Thanks for the news report!

**Many of you were right; you haven't seen the last of Narcissa's revenge.**

_A little side note, this story is moving into my TOP PRIORITY category – I have decided to try and finish my stories one by one now, rather than randomly updating (because let's face it, that wasn't working too well). But do not despair, if I get great inspiration on other stories while I am working on this one I will most certainly update right away!_

**As you have probably noticed, Lucius/Sirius and Severus/James are the more prominent couples in this story because there is more going on with them than with Remus/Regulus.**

**I'M BACK! My exams have finished and I can now spend the rest of this year and the first month of next year writing for you guys! I hope you haven't all abandoned me.**

**ANOTHER NOTE:** Just ignore anything said at the end of last chapter about this chapter. I'm changing the way things go because I'm having such trouble writing now that my exams are finished.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7:** _Now What?_

Professor Severus Snape walked slowly along a fourth floor corridor late one night in early December; he was on after-curfew patrol tonight, which was always a good time for him to think because it generally meant silence and no James to incessantly talk or snore (despite the other man's protests that he didn't). He pulled his robes tighter about himself as he walked the corridor, it was getting very cold at nights now, which made him glad to have another body in the bed with him because James had a thing for snuggling.

It was a pity really, he had not come across any students on his patrol so far this evening, he really did rather enjoy making their daily lives a living hell; the Gryffindors he especially enjoyed taking points from.

Children. The Head of Slytherin had never been overly fond of them, especially many of the students at Hogwarts, but he did not all together loathe the very thought of them.

But if he had to be entirely honest with himself, the thought of his own impending fatherhood was quite frightening. Recent events concerning the King's son had done nothing to make him feel anymore confident about having a child with James.

Then again, he and James having a child seemed like a natural progression in their relationship; they had been together nearly thirteen years and been married for nine of them. They were fairly well-off – James had made a bundle when he was an Auror and his parents had left him a fortune in inheritance, not to mention Severus had a steady income as well – so they were perfectly able to support a family.

Another worrying thought occurred to the raven-haired Professor as he turned a corner, what if he was a horrible father? If his teaching methods were anything to go by then that could very well be the case; he had often been called an 'evil bastard' in the staffroom, though that was by Minerva McGonagall and she did do anything she could to rile him up. That aside, what if he _did_ treat his own child like he treated his students? What if it just happened whether he wanted it to or not?

What if he turned into his own father?

Severus shuddered at the mere thought of his own father, Tobias Snape, he hoped there was some god out there that would not let him become like his bastard of a father. Hopefully James would make sure he never went in that direction…

Speak of the devil.

James was meandering down the corridor from the opposite direction towards him; dressed in simple muggle attire with a winter robe thrown on over top; his natural bed-hair and the happy spark in his hazel eyes was making him look quite tasty right now.

"No more peace for the wicked, then?"

James smiled, "Oh marriage is such a chore, isn't it?" he said teasingly as he came to a halt in front of the Potions master.

"Mm, bloody awful," Severus drew James to him and pressed a kiss to his still smiling mouth. "I thought you were having an early night?"

James gave a shrug, "Decided I couldn't sleep, and my bed warmer was missing," they started walking again, closely side by side, in the direction that he had just come from. "You were looking troubled before, what's wrong?"

Severus glanced at his husband out the corners of his eyes; he noted the look of concern, "I was just thinking…"

"What about? You just missed a snogging couple back there, by the way."

_"What?"_ Severus made to turn around and storm back to the couple but he felt James grab one of his arms. "James!"

"Come _on,"_ James linked one of his arms with one of Severus's. "Just leave them, you can't be a bastard your whole life," Severus huffed and reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged along. "Anyway, we were one of those late-night-corridor-alcove-snogging couples once, remember?"

"Yes, and look how often we were caught…some Head Boy you were."

James gave him a wink, "Had its perks though, didn't it?"

Severus rolled his eyes, he was quite glad that James had gotten distracted from the question he had asked a few minutes ago; he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to relay his fears about becoming a parent to James just yet. "True, but then we would never have been caught so often if you had just made less noise."

James sidled closer to his husband and rested his head on one shoulder, "Sev, you know what you do to me, I like letting you know."

Severus snorted, "I've noticed," he got his arm out of James's grip and wrapped it around that slim waist instead. "You are distracting me from my duties."

"Good."

…

Sirius was lying awake in the King's massive bed late that very same night, his head resting on the strong chest of His Majesty. Draco had been returned to them four days ago and every night since then Sirius had stayed awake for a few hours so that he could watch their son sleep in his crib, which had been placed near their bed. "Luce?"

"Mm."

"Are you awake?"

"Of course not."

Sirius smiled slightly, he knew Lucius was awake right now for the same reasons as himself. They both woke up at intervals throughout the night now to make sure that Draco was still safe and sound in his crib, so Sirius often found the blond was wide awake at the same time as himself. He nuzzled his head against the chest that was steadily rising and falling beneath his head, "Love you."

Lucius smiled, as he threaded his fingers through Sirius's hair, "I know-_Ow!_ Jesus Christ, Sirius! There's no need to bite…"

Sirius pressed a kiss to the bit of pale skin that he had just bitten in feigned offense; "I only bite 'cause you're being a prat."

Lucius grabbed Sirius under the arms and dragged the surprised man bodily up the bed, only to press a kiss to his slightly open mouth; "I can't help it if you bring out the prat in me."

Sirius grinned and rested his forehead against Lucius's, relaxing his weight half on top of the Royalty beneath him and he felt those arms encircle his upper body; if he had to be honest with himself, he had never felt this happy before. He and Lucius could be together now without any secrecy and they had their son back within their grasp, everything seemed pretty much perfect right now. "So, what now?"

Lucius frowned, "What do you mean?"

Sirius propped himself up a bit so that he could see Lucius's whole face through the dim light, "Well…we have Dray back now, apparently I am living here, the public know about us now so we don't have to be together secretly, and you're divorced now… You know, I just thought that maybe something more could happen, now…" he gave Lucius a sheepish look when he saw a smirk on that gorgeous face. "What?"

Lucius smiled and pressed a kiss to Sirius's lips, "I can see where this is heading…" he kept his arms securely around Sirius's waist. "I would love for nothing more than to marry you."

Sirius beamed, his grey eyes alight with happiness, "Should I take that as a proposal?"

"Unofficially, I think so."

"Unofficially?"

Lucius started trailing one hand up and down Sirius's spine, "Yes, well, there's no ring and I have not gotten down on one knee yet or actually asked the required question."

Sirius smiled and settled back down, resting his head back on Lucius's chest, "So, what's a suitable length for a royal engagement?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know, very abrupt end to a very short and not-so-good chapter, but…well, sorry.

**Next Chapter:** A few months later. The Royal engagement. James and Severus become parents and other things. Any suggestions?


	8. Secret Chat

**The King and I**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, J.K. Rowling does, as does Warner Bros. All I own is the computer I manipulate these characters on…actually, I don't even own the computer, my parents do. Some ideas are attributed to _Helewise_ and _the Mutt._

**Thank Yous:** _EsScaper, Helewisetran, Sophie Malfoy, iamtherealmaverick, vytiri, My Bloody Hell._

**Vytiri:** Thanks for the suggestions, and yes I am BACK! I will most certainly do a flashback to a proper proposal from our beloved King.

**Note:** Hopefully this chapter will be much longer than the last one, I am (once again), sorry for the lack of updating and the tiny 7th Chapter.

This chapter is going to take place in July of the year following last chapter, so…know that.

**You get to meet Tom Riddle this chapter :-D**

**Aspects of _Half-Blood Prince_ will be mentioned or alluded to, so take this as your warning if you haven't already read it.  
**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 8:** _Secret Chat_

Sirius had just returned from visiting a very pregnant and emotional James with his son, Draco, who was nearing a year old now; and now he wanted a word with Lucius about their upcoming wedding. But as he neared the King's massive, private study he heard voices; one belonging to Lucius and another belonging to a man that he had most likely never met before.

_"I am not trying to force you into anything, Lucius, you are the King. You could have me hanged if you wanted…"_

Sirius raised his eyebrows, other than himself; he had never _ever_ heard anyone else call Lucius by his given name.

_"I am merely making you an offer."_

_"…I know, and if I had less to lose I would probably take you up on the offer."_

Sirius frowned slightly, he felt certain that this was a conversation he should not be listening in on but he couldn't help himself; he had always been nosy.

_"In all my years of knowing you, Lucius, I have never known you to shy away from risk, even with the Wizarding World on your shoulders."_

Sirius heard Lucius give a humourless snort. Who was this man? What were they talking about? Why was he so curious about what the King was doing? If Lucius knew of this eavesdropping he would start to think that he was losing Sirius's trust.

_"A lot has changed though, hasn't it? You have already acknowledged that. I mean, if I continue to 'misbehave', as it has been put, my court and the Ministry could easily take away my crown, I'm powerless to do anything about it; they would never pass a law forbidding them to do so. On top of that, if I followed your plans and pandered to everything you ask of me, as friend and King, I would most definitely lose Sirius as well, and I would really rather keep him around."_

Sirius moved a little closer to the door, this was most definitely very intriguing now; and he was just thankful that his son was still asleep.

_"I thought you said he knew."_

_"Oh, he does know, but of my interest, and my _interest _only. Not of my practice."_

Sirius frowned once more in thought, what interest of Lucius's was this? What was Lucius interested in that could also be put into practice? Well, there was the obvious conclusion: Sex; but he was certain that wasn't what the conversation was about. So what was it?

_"I am surprised, what with all these artefacts within reach."_

_"Yes, well, he maybe sharp but he is certainly not observant." _

Sirius gave a quiet huff of offence, though he knew it was true; he had never been the most observant of people.

_"You do not have to take the mark if you do not want him to know."_

_"How kind of you."_

_"Let no one say I am completely cold-hearted. This reminds me, by the way, and it may be of some concern to you, several members of the Black family have entered my service." _

_"Have they? Who, in particular?"_

_"Bellatrix, her husband and in-laws. Before you had him arrested, Arsenius was going to as well; I heard through Azkaban that your _charming _ex-wife was interested as well. There were a fair few cohorts with that Lestrange woman as well; Rosier, Rookwood, Nott, Macnair-"_

_"Ministry employees?"_

_"Oh yes. They have been giving me inside information, which I can, of course, pass onto you if you so wish it."_

_"I don't think there is any need, I know my Ministry and Court are against me already; against my choice in partner in particular."_

_"I suppose I can see where they are coming from, but really, whose business is it but yours? I can sort them out for you, if you wish it."_

Sirius leaned against the wall next to the door and cuddled the slowly waking Draco to his chest, hoping the baby wouldn't make any noise so that he could continue to eavesdrop.

_"I am sure you would enjoy that, but…"_ the King gave a very audible sigh. _"Go ahead. I am wondering your opinion on something, actually."_

_"Oh?"_

_"What would you say to my having Absolute Power?"_

Sirius's eyes widened slightly, Lucius was considering ruling without his court? Absolute Power? They would assassinate him for sure! By the long silence that followed, Sirius felt sure that the other man in the room was surprised by this question, or at least, pondering deeply about it.

Finally though, the other man spoke again.

_"I would say…are you sure that is the best course of action? I understand that many of your advisors have the combined knowledge of a grapefruit, and the intelligence to match; but I seriously do doubt that they would allow you to get away with it with your life in tact."_

_"My father did it with you by his side, I see no reason why I should not as well."_

_"Your father was also assassinated when you were a child, Lucius, _because _of his Absolute Power. Do you want your own heir to go through that?"_

_"Proper security measures can be taken…"_

Sirius bit his bottom lip; Lucius was beginning to sound a bit desperate now.

_"Lucius-"_

_"You are forgetting that my father was nothing more than an overly debauched, drunk widower by the time of his death; he was barely older than I am now. I, on the other hand, chose to get rid of my Queen so that I could have a new family. I am also no drunk, and-"_

_"Lucius, you asked for my opinion and I am giving it to you."_

This was very interesting indeed, this man seemed to have as much power of Lucius as Sirius himself did; they both seemed to be able to get away with much more than any other ordinary person. But Sirius was still highly confused, this conversation had gone from some very secretive interest and practice of Lucius's to him wanting Absolute Power. What on Earth had gotten into the blond recently?

_"I do not think Absolute Power is the best course of action for you _at the moment. _I think you should at least wait until the raucous of your upcoming wedding has died down before you do anything rash."_

_"It would not make me change my mind."_

_"I don't doubt that."_

Sirius heard the sound of a chair scraping across the study's hard wood floor, so he quickly rushed off down the hallway so as not to be caught eavesdropping. But he did want to find out who this mystery man was, so he stopped in his tracks and turned only to start dawdling back in the direction of the study with his wakeful son. He heard rather than saw the study open and then the rather disorderly form of the blond King came out followed by the mystery man. As Sirius continued walking slowly towards them he allowed his eyes to give the man a quick go over; tall (slightly taller than Lucius), slim, short black hair like his own, dark eyes, handsome face. The man was exceptionally good looking in fact, and had a rather threatening air about him.

Lucius turned at the sound of footsteps to see Sirius coming along the hallway, "Ah, Sirius. I would like you to meet a friend of mine," the other man turned and his dark eyes raked over the younger man drawing to a halt in front of them. "This is Tom Riddle."

Tom offered his hand to Sirius, "A formal introduction at last, I have heard a lot about you."

Sirius shifted Draco in his arms and shook the outstretched hand, Tom had a firm grip, "I'd be lying if I said I've heard all about you," he passed a sly look at the blond. "Nice to meet you," he really did hope he didn't look at all guilty and that neither man realised he had been eavesdropping; because, frankly, it was bit threatening standing before these two.

………

"I'd like a baby."

"Really."

Regulus raised an eyebrow and replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "No need to sound so enthused Rem."

Remus put his quill down and rubbed his eyes, he had been doing some last minute paperwork for tomorrow, "Sorry, but…its not like we've ever discussed it before."

Regulus frowned, "So? We can start discussing it. We are married, after all," they had been married last Christmas in a small ceremony with only their closest friends and family present and since then, the couple hadn't exactly been living in wedded bliss. "Don't give me that look, you've been working since you got home and we haven't had a proper conversation in days."

Remus sighed, "Fine, we can, but does it have to be about babies?"

"Why not?" Regulus scowled and folded his arms. "What do you have against them?"

"I don't have anything against them, Reg, I just don't want to talk about them-"

"What do you have against _us_ having a baby?"

Remus raised his eyebrows slightly, Regulus was becoming awfully defensive recently, "I never said-"

"You certainly make it seem that way," grumbled Regulus, cutting the werewolf off mid-sentence. "I mean, if you don't want to have children with me then maybe we should never have married."

Remus scoffed, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Oh don't be so ridiculous, Regulus!"

"I am _not_ being ridiculous!"

_"Yes_ you are! You are getting on the defensive over _nothing!_"

"You said you didn't want children!"

"I did not!"

"It's what you implied!"

"It is _not!"_

…

Being the end of July, James was very, _very_ pregnant and he was currently in the living room of Severus's newly remodelled and redecorated house in Spinner's End. The ex-Auror rubbed his forehead and shifted uncomfortably; he really wanted his pregnancy to be over now, he didn't like it anymore. He was getting huge, his back ached, he hadn't seen his feet in months and Severus was just being an all-round Slytherin bastard (as usual).

The baby gave a sharp kick and James hissed in pain; he rested a hand on his swelled abdomen. It was then that something occurred to him, that was no ordinary baby kick…that was a contraction.

"Oh no…" James tried to calm his breathing; he was home all alone because Severus was in Diagon Alley. This was one of his recent nightmares coming true; he really did not want to go into labour on his own and he did not want to have his baby without its other father around.

…

Regulus had stormed out of his and Remus's house after they had nearly shouted themselves hoarse at each other; he was upset, he was annoyed, and he was confused. So, in true Black spirit, he headed towards the nearest pub to drown his sorrows; or at least until Remus came after him (if he planned too).

……

"So," Lucius wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist and pulled him close. "Getting nervous?"

Sirius smiled and kissed Lucius on the neck, "I'm not actually, are you?"

"A little," admitted the blond. "I mean, look how my last marriage ended."

Sirius circled his arms around the King's neck and gave him a kiss full on the lips, "Well, that is not going to happen to us," then he continued in a sugary sweet voice. "You know I would rip your balls off and feed them to you if you ever cheated on me."

Lucius raised his eyebrows slightly, "Is that a threat, dear consort?"

"Aye, my Lord, it most certainly is."

Lucius moved in for another kiss but Sirius pulled away, "What's wrong?"

Sirius frowned slightly; "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course…"

"Um…" Sirius pulled away from the curious blond and hesitated. Now how was he going to ask this without Lucius realising he had been eavesdropping yesterday? "I eh…" _Just spit it out, you idiot!_ "I heard a rumour that I was hoping you could maybe lay to rest for me…"

Lucius raised an eyebrow as he sat down in a ridiculously plush armchair, "Oh?"

Sirius sat down tentatively opposite the King and continued, choosing his words as carefully as he could. "Well, I just heard that you might be considering ruling without your Court…and the Ministry… And I know that it's only a rumour and all, but you know, you've said it before, there's no smoke without fire."

Lucius frowned slightly and rested his hands on each arm of the armchair in one of his most regal positions, his silvery eyes narrowing slightly in thought as he gazed at Sirius who was starting to fidget nervously. "Truthfully, the idea has crossed my mind on many occasions. I do not plan on following through with it at the moment, unless of course my Court and the Ministry do anything else to displease me."

"Oh…ok… I just…I was curious…"

Lucius gave a slight nod of the head, "It is all right to be curious…just do not repeat what I just said to you. To anyone. _Including_ your friends."

Sirius gave a slightly wide-eyed and obedient nod, "I won't."

"Good," replied Lucius, he relaxed slightly in his chair. "And I _know_ that was no rumour you heard, you listening."

**To Be Continued…**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** Did this chapter make up for last chapter or not? I had toyed with making the chapter longer to include Sev and Jamie's baby but…well, I've decided to make it a two parter (which I do often, as you know). And yeah I know, the chapter title is pretty damn crap.

**Next Chapter:** Baby Potter-Snape arrives, but is it without complications? What does Lucius have to say about Sirius's blatant eavesdropping? Will Remus and Regulus's baby problems be resolved? Just how many people are upset and/or pissed off about the upcoming Royal Wedding?


	9. Baby Love

**The King and I**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of these boys, I'd be a rich, rich girl.

**Thank yous:** _iamtherealmaverick, vytiri, EsScaper._

…_Looks at number of reviews for Chapter 8 and cries..._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 9:** _Baby Love_

_"And I know that was no rumour you heard, you were listening."_

Sirius mouthed silently for a few moments. Busted. "I…um…I eh… I'm sorry."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I'm not angry, Sirius, I just wish you would have a little more trust in me."

"I have plenty of trust in you-"

"Enough that you eavesdrop on a private conversation and then lie about a rumour in order to question me about it?" replied Lucius, cutting off Sirius's reply. "That's a great deal of trust, thank you very much, Sirius."

Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

Lucius got up from his seat and went over to his liquor cabinet and grabbed the nearest bottle of Old Ogden's Firewhiskey, "Why?" he poured himself a generous glass. "We are to be married in less than two _weeks,_ Sirius," he turned back to the dark haired man. "What is the point if we don't have enough trust between us to give each other the privacy we deserve? Maybe I wouldn't normally react this way if what was overheard was of little importance, but what you heard between Tom and myself was greatly important and I can not risk that conversation leaving the vicinity of this palace."

Sirius got to his feet so that he was on a level with Lucius, "Speaking of the lack of trust, clearly you have very little trust in me if you think I'm just going to go and blab your private business to everyone who will listen!"

"That is _not_ what I meant!"

"It's certainly what it sounded like!"

Lucius sighed and ran a hand through his usually immaculate hair, "Do you know what legilimancy is?"

Sirius nodded, "Vaguely."

"_That_ is why I don't want you eavesdropping ever again, Sirius, if you can't block your mind then my most hateful opponents could find out secrets I'd rather _not_ reveal."

Sirius sat down again and folded his arms over his chest, "Ok, fine. I won't do it again," Lucius nodded. "How did you know, anyway?"

Lucius sat back down in his chair as well, glass of Firewhiskey in hand, "Tom is a skilled Legilimens, he looked into your mind during your brief introduction to each other."

Sirius frowned, "Tell him not to do it again, will you? I don't like the idea of having my head invaded by strangers."

"I will," Lucius took a sip from his glass.

"Who is Tom?"

"What do you mean?"

Sirius pulled his feet up onto his chair, "I mean, I know you said that he's a friend of yours, but from what I heard, he was a friend of your father's as well."

Lucius nodded and sipped his drink again, "He was. He was one of my father's advisors, and after my father's death he looked after the throne until I was old enough to take on the responsibility. Ever since, Tom has also been my most trusted advisor and hopefully he will remain so, I very much doubt I would get very far without him."

"Oh…"

…

James was practically in hysterics now, he was at St Mungos; he had managed to floo there before completely breaking down. He had also managed to contact Remus before leaving and was promised that his werewolf friend would be at his side until Severus was tracked down and turned up.

"Where the fuck are they!"

"James!" Remus burst into the St Mungos birthing ward and ran over to his friend's side. "Are you ok?"

"Where the fuck have you been!" cried James, his voice kept cracking and his breathing was heavy. "Where's Severus? Where's Sirius?"

Remus gripped James's hand, briefly forgetting his own troubles at home with Regulus, "I left a note for Severus at your house, and I couldn't reach Sirius," he just about cried himself when his hand was squeezed unbearably hard as James had another contraction.

Once the contraction had passed, James had another outburst, "When that slimy bastard gets here I'm going to rip his fucking balls off and shove them down his fucking throat!"

Remus brushed James's hair off his forehead with his free hand, "I bet you would."

James gave Remus's hand a brutal squeeze, "Don't joke with me, Lupin!"

"Ok, ok! Ow! James, stop it!"

……

It was late in the afternoon when Severus got home from his shopping trip and almost immediately upon entering the house, he realised that it was deserted. "James!" no reply came. Where the hell was he? The potions master honestly didn't think that James would have ventured out of the house on his own, so close to his due date. Unless…

As Severus placed his bags of ingredients and other knick knacks down he saw a note on the table, underneath a coffee mug.

_Severus,_

_James has gone into labour. I will be with him at St Mungos. Hurry up; I don't think its going to take long._

_Remus_

Severus forgot everything else he was going to be doing this afternoon and this evening and disapparated to St Mungos.

…

James was in floods of tears by now; he was in pain, he was already exhausted and though he wanted to murder Severus, he desperately wanted his husband by his side.

"Where is he? I need him!"

Remus gave his friend a hug while the medi-witch continued to instruct James to take deep breaths.

It was then that the door burst open and Severus Snape burst into the ward, "James!"

James turned to his head towards his husband and immediately started yelling, "Where the hell have you been you fucking bastard! I fucking need you here! This is all your fault! I'm going to rip your balls off and shove them so far up your arse that you'll be choking on them!"

Remus let go of James's hand, desperately trying to contain his laughter after the outburst and seeing the look of horror on Severus's face; he tapped the dark haired man on the shoulder, "Better you than me, Sev."

"Why are you just standing there! _Severus!"_

……

It was getting late in the evening now and Sirius had just been informed by a house-elf that Remus was here and wishing to speak with him; he gave the wakeful Draco to his father and headed for the entrance foyer where Remus was waiting. "Hey Moony."

Remus barely returned the greeting before getting to what he came to the palace for, "I thought I should let you know that James has gone into labour and the baby will probably be here before midnight."

"Really?"

Remus gave a nod.

"Great! Is he all right? Severus is with him, isn't he?"

Remus nodded again, "Yeah, Severus turned up eventually, I left a note at his house for him," he sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Are you ok?" questioned Sirius in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired," replied Remus, it was partially the truth. "I don't suppose you've seen Reg have you?"

Sirius shook his head, "Not today, no. Why?"

Remus sighed, he wasn't all too fond of divulging things like this to the older and rather protective brother of his husband; but needs must, "We had a fight earlier, and he stormed out. I just thought that maybe he might have come to you, but clearly not."

Sirius frowned slightly, "I'll keep an eye out, but knowing Reg, he's probably gone to a pub or something."

"Didn't think about that."

……

It was quarter to midnight now, and after much more hysterical crying and swearing, and a touch and go Caesarean Section; Severus and James welcomed a little baby boy into the world. A baby boy with a shock of black hair, though that was hardly surprising considering the colour of his parents' hair.

James was curled up in his hospital bed in Severus's arms, while cradling their newborn son; he gave a sleepy smile, "Don't think that you're off the hook yet, Sev…"

Severus hugged James and gazed proudly down at his son, "I didn't think so, though I would prefer it if you left my balls intact."

James turned his head and pressed a kiss to Severus's neck, "Love you, Sev."

Severus rested his head against James's and watched their baby sleep, "Love you too, James."

Within a few more minutes James was fast asleep, still cradling his son and using Severus's chest as a pillow.

……

It was just gone midnight when Regulus finally returned home, he had had a few drinks and gone for a walk about the town; he still wasn't all that happy but he figured it would be best to come home and talk to Remus. Almost as soon as he had entered the house he found himself being pulled into Remus's arms and tight hug, which he tentatively returned.

"Where have you been?" questioned Remus worriedly; he really had started to worry over Regulus's absence.

Regulus pulled away slightly so that he could see Remus's face, "I was just at the pub, and then I went for a walk… Look-"

Remus cut his husband off and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you like that, and I just…" he sighed. "I do want children, Reg, I honestly do. I'm just…I'm scared."

Regulus wrapped his arms around Remus's body and hugged him again, "Don't be, you have no need to be. And if any child we have is a werewolf to, then we'll deal with that if or when it happens."

Remus nuzzled the black haired man's neck, "Let's not fight about it again, yeah?"

"Yes," Regulus pulled away and kissed him again. "Shall we go to bed?"

Remus nodded, "James had his baby, by the way, about an hour ago."

Regulus smiled, "Is that what's changed your mind?"

"Well, kind of, yeah."

………

"Da!" shrieked the young Prince Draco happily as he played with his equally blond father; he giggled excitedly.

Sirius came into the nursery and stopped dead before grinning at the sight before him; Lucius was lying on his back on the floor holding Draco above him and bouncing his son and chatting back to him. "Having fun, boys?"

Lucius looked to his left and up at Sirius a smile fixed upon his handsome face, "Yes, I think we are," he looked back to Draco. "Are you having fun, Dray?" Draco let out another giggle reached for Lucius and he was pulled into a hug.

Sirius sighed and watched this adorable interaction between father and son; he couldn't help but notice that Lucius did look genuinely happy for once. "I'm going to go and see James, ok?" he got a vague nod from Lucius, so he went over to the two of them and crouched down next to them. "Be good," he kissed Lucius on the lips, and then pressed a kiss to Draco's head. "You keep an eye on him."

"Honestly Sirius, what do you take me for?" said Lucius, watching as his future husband headed for the door.

Sirius looked over his shoulder and grinned, "I was talking to Draco."

……

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" asked Irene Potter, James's mother. She and his father, Henry, had been notified this morning of their grandson's arrival.

Severus nodded, "Harry."

There was a quiet knock on the hospital ward door and the dark haired, grey eyed head of Sirius looked in, "Can I come in?"

James nodded, "Where the hell were you yesterday?" he demanded straight away.

Sirius bit his bottom lip, "I only found out late last night when Rem told me," he turned to James's parents and bid them hello. In return he got a hug from Irene, who was his unofficial adoptive mother, and a scowl from Henry who, according to James, was not at all pleased with Sirius's decision to marry the King. He blinked and turned back to the happy new parents, "So does he have a name?"

"Harry," replied James, he looked incredibly tired but he was beaming happily. "So, are you ready to become a Godfather?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "I never said I agreed to that."

Severus rolled his eyes and spoke in an undertone, "If you value your balls, I wouldn't say something like that again."

Sirius snorted and nodded, "Yes, Jay, I will happily take the honour of being a Godfather to your son."

"Good."

…

Regulus was curled up on the couch with Remus, as it was a Sunday, Remus had the day off from work and they decided to use it to work over some of their problems. "Do you think maybe we should start planning if we're going to have kids?"

"It would probably be a good idea," replied Remus, as he thumbed through the _Daily Prophet._ "So we don't have any problems with timing and stuff."

"My thoughts exactly," Regulus nuzzled the werewolf's neck. "I'd rather it not be a surprise like Siri and James had."

"Not even a little bit of surprise?"

Regulus sniffed, "Well, maybe a little bit. But, you know, I don't want to be entirely unprepared for it when it happens."

"Fair enough."

Regulus suddenly sat up straight, took the paper off Remus and straddled his husband's lap, "Shall we start trying now?"

Remus pulled the younger man to him and kissed him, "I don't think I have any say in the matter."

"No, you don't."

……

When Sirius got back to the palace, he found Lucius back in his study, keeping an eye on Draco playing in his playpen while he did some paperwork. The newly appointed Godfather went straight over to the King and slid onto his lap, linking his arms around the blond's neck and kissing him full on the mouth.

Lucius put his quill down and rested his hands on Sirius's waist, "Can I help you?"

Sirius hugged him and pressed his head against the crook of Lucius's neck, "Just wanted to be with you."

"Ok…"

Sirius lifted his head again and grinned; he was making Lucius uncomfortable, he knew it, "Do you want more kids?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows, "Right now?"

Sirius gave a snort, "No, not right now, you idiot," he started playing with the fine blond hair at the nape of Lucius's neck. "I mean, in another year or two, when Draco's a bit older."

Lucius rested his forehead against Sirius's, "It could be interesting."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** Now, in **Chapter 7** I mentioned that James had inherited a fortune from his parents. I messed up a little bit there, I have fully intended on them still being alive; what I meant was that he had had enough money handed to him upon becoming of age that he still hadn't spent it all yet. I should probably go back and fix that bit up, and I probably will at some point.

**Next Chapter:** The Royal Wedding. Sirius remembers Lucius's official proposal while he is having cold feet. Will everything go to plan?


End file.
